The Best Times of Life
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Stan and Kyle spend a night at Stan's house that starts some crazy mishaps between the two as they grow from 9 year old boys to men. Follow along with the craziness. What will happen between them? Will they get together? Find out! Chapter Twelve Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I want to try my first South Park story. I am in love with the pairing Stan and Kyle. Their friendship is so deep and caring that I just can't take it XD So this is going to be part of the first chapter of this story. I hope people will be interested in it. Please let me know in a review if you would be interested in this. :D**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. South Park is the creation of the fantastic creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone who have some of the most brilliant minds ever._

The Best Times of Life

** Normal POV **

South Park, Colorado was being hit with one of the worst snow storms that has ever to have hit the little redneck mountain town. When you looked outside only white could be seen no matter how hard one tried. It wasn't bad at first. That was till the snow reached about 8 inches and it was becoming impossible to even step one foot out of the house. This is why Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were stuck in Stan's room for the remainder of the storm. The two boys had been staring at the ceiling for quite some time in total silence, enjoying the peace of each other, which was till the lights went out.

**Stan's POV**

"Stanley are you boys alright?" I heard my mom call from the hallway.

"Yeah mom we're fine!" I yelled back with slight annoyance. I mean, what did she think would happen to us in the first three seconds of the lights going out?

"We're going to try to get the generator to work so just sit tight for now." I heard my dad yell from the first floor. At least Shelly was gone so I didn't have to listen to her too.

"Ok dad!" I rolled my eyes and looked in Kyle's general direction. I couldn't even see him.

"Dude it's too dark in here." Kyle said finally breaking the silence we had between us. That was one of the reasons I liked to be around Kyle. He was the only person I could sit around in a comfortable silence with. Every time we would stare at the ceiling while lying on my bed I could see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye. I never said anything about it cause I was doing the same thing to be able to catch him doing it.

"Our eyes will adjust." I shrugged. I didn't know what he wanted me to say. He practically lived here so if he wanted to go get something for light, he knew where everything was.

"Ugh. So what are we gonna do now?" I felt him turn to face me. He wasn't far. I could feel his breath on my face. I felt my cheeks get hotter the second it happened. I hope the lights don't come on now. Why the hell is his breath making me so hot?

"Stan?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh. Sorry. What did you say?" I turn to face him. As he talks I can feel him breathing on me. His breath smelt like mint. I loved that. He always smelt nice. I never said anything though. Just one more thing I love about Kyle being my super best friend.

"What are we going to do now?" He said it a bit impatiently. I giggled at him.

"I don't know. What's there to do when the lights are off?" My giggles grew to a laugh that he didn't find too funny.

"Don't be an ass. I don't wanna just sit here." He complained in a whiny tone.

"Well then think of a game or something." I thought he would find that much obvious.

"Well the other day at recess I heard Wendy and Bebe talking about this game called 20 questions. You just ask 20 questions you always wanted to ask someone and they answer it truthfully." He said it uncaring if I rejected the idea or not. It was something to do so what the hell.

"Sure. But you have to start. And we know everything about each other anyways. So this might not get that interesting." I sighed.

"Yeah whatever asshole. Then why did you tell me to pick?"

"We're gonna do it so just start." The past few days have been like this, always a slight bicker between us. He tripped and fell literally on top of me when we were playing in the snow. It made my stomach twist in knots. I'm surprised I didn't throw up.

"Ok. Question one…"

* * *

The questions were pretty boring as basic. Favorite food, movie moment, song, etc. Kyle was now on his 7th question.

"Who do you like in our grade?" I could see the curiosity on his face. (By then my eyes had adjusted to the light. Apparently my dad was having issues with the generator.) He seemed so innocent. Not as innocent as Butters at least.

"Obviously Wendy. Bebe isn't bad. But other than that I really don't look at a lot girls. I want Wendy." I watched his reaction. It didn't seem surprised but the curiosity disappeared.

"Oh, well it's your turn dude." He didn't seem so happy to be playing the game anymore. I wonder what's wrong.

"If you could go out with anyone in our grade who would it be?" Another generic question.

"I'm not sure. I never really thought about it." He sounded like he was lying. I didn't know if I should push it or not. I was just about to say something when the lights came on. I think they should have waited a few more minutes.

He was sitting there, beat red. That made it really obvious that he was thinking about someone. I just didn't know who. I wanted to have fun, since we were supposed to answer the questions honestly.

"Dude your red. Who are you thinking about?" I was interested, curious, and worried about who he was thinking about. Why I felt worried I will never be able to explain. I just have to watch my friends back. He _is_ my super best friend.

"I-I'm not thinking about anyone." He looked away from me. Now I could tell something was wrong about this mystery girl.

"Who is it Kyle? Do you like Wendy?" The anger built inside of me. My best friend liking my on again off again girlfriend was kind of infuriating.

"No Stan I don't like Wendy. It's someone else. Can we please just drop it?" He seemed upset. I didn't want to do that to him but he's the one who suggested the stupid game anyways.

"You suggested it. You should've expected something like that. I did." I really did expect it. But he should've known my one and only main interest was Wendy.

"I know but I just don't want to play anymore. The lights are back on now so we can play guitar hero or something." He sounded like he was mumbling. I didn't like seeing him this way.

He was still facing away from me, just his face at least, and he was still red. It was silly that he was blushing like that. He had no reason to be. And there shouldn't have been any reason for him to be that red.

So I turned his face and held it between my hands. I was looking him in the eyes while he was trying to not look in mine.

"What's wrong Kyle? You aren't like this ever." He shook his face a little to get his attention. When he looked at me he got redder. Something was wrong. This is bugging me now. In the words of Cartman, "damn Jew."

"N-nothing Stan. Let's do something else." He went to go stand but I pulled him back. That was a mistake. He fell partially onto me.

The feeling I had in the snow a few days ago came back to me. I didn't know what to do. I know I was blushing now but it was from the shock of my best friend falling on me. He was a tomato. There was no other way to describe it. He looked more than shocked to have half of his body on me.

He didn't move right away. I brushed it off. But after at least a minute past I couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Kyle?" I know my voice barely came out but what do you expect? Like I said, things have been weird between us.

"Y-yeah?" He still wasn't looking at me.

"You can get up you know?" My voice's tone had to of matched his. I know my voice came out a bit shaky but I didn't stutter.

"Y-y-yeah." Was all that he said. Lack of words much? But he still didn't move right away.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, yeah he was looking me in the eyes, he did something that shocked me.

He leaned down just a little and gave me a peck on the cheek. It was short and sweet but not something 9 year old boys did. What was wrong with him? My face must face have scared him cause he jumped off of me very fast.

I didn't know what to do. He got up and left the room. I decided it was best to give him some time alone. I needed it to. I have to think about what just happened.

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

Why the hell did I do that? Nice way to control your emotions dumbass. It's just a harmless crush. Remember that. Curiosity. That's it.

But I had to leave the room. I wanted to leave the house. I forgot about the huge ass blizzard outside. Fuck my life.

That just wasn't a good move. What if he goes and tells Kenny and Cartman? I mean, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but they'd never let me live it down. EVER.

The one thing I needed now was to know Stan's reaction. When I fell on him in the snow a few days ago he just didn't seem right. And for a second he seemed to feel like me. But he likes Wendy. Not boys anyway. Neither do I. It's just curiosity!

This blows. I didn't even know where to sit in his house for some peace to myself. Considering his mom and dad were in the kitchen and living room, which left the first floor out. So I went to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I put my hands on my face and huffed out frustration at myself. How long should I stay in here? What if I go back in Stan's room?

He is my best friend. I'm sure he knows not to say anything or judge me, right? Let's hope so.

* * *

I think maybe an hour went by before someone came and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" It could have only been one of three people. I figured to be polite just in case it was Mr. or Mrs. Marsh.

"It's me." I heard Stan's voice. I don't know if it's a good thing he came to me first or if it would've been better for me to go to him.

"Uh, what do you need?" I asked hesitantly.

"To piss and to talk to you." I could hear the amusement in his voice. I had to open the door so I stood up and unlocked it. When I opened the door ready to leave, I was pushed back in and HE locked the door. Oh no.

"We need to talk." He wasn't standing far away from me. I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable.

"About what?" I decided to play dumb.

"You know about what." He gave me a look. I can't really describe it but it had a few different emotions.

"There's nothing to talk about Stan." Maybe I could get him to just drop it.

"What was the kiss on my cheek for dude?" Well I guess it's better he's questioning it rather than being disgusted. But if I tell him about some petty crush then what if he doesn't want to be my friend? All right, I can lie. This will work.

"I don't know. It was just an impulse." I left it at that. If he wanted to get more into it, I would tell him there was no more to it.

"That doesn't just happen on an impulse unless…" He stopped there. This wasn't good. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was coming next. I was worried. Worried about losing Stan as a friend was an understatement.

"Let's not talk about it again? Kay?" Wow. That was a relief. I let out a sigh, opened my eyes and looked at him, and smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back. I guess nothing would destroy our friendship. That's the way I wanted to keep it.

**Normal POV**

The boys enjoyed the rest of that blizzard filled day; playing video games, eating pizza, and having normal childhood fun. It was again just a normal day between Kyle and Stan. What they didn't notice was the whole time they sat just a little closer than normal. Even though they didn't notice it, over time the other students will. But for now, they just enjoyed each other's company.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I kind of lost inspiration because I couldn't think of questions. I hope what I did was all right to do. Please review! If you don't I won't update! This will go from the ages of 9 to 21ish. So if you guys want to read it then you know what you must do. Thanks for reading. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating anything. I've just been really busy or tired. I've been up for a while and I'm typing this so it might be shit. But read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter One. Also, I just named a fake game Die Zombie! If there is actually a game called that, I did not know and do not own. I also don't own Xbox. Thank you. **

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter Two**

**Normal POV**

It had been a few months since the terrible blizzard that had hit the little town of South Park, Colorado. It had lasted a total of thirty-two hours before any citizen could safely walk outside their own home. For most people it was a nuisance. But for two 9 year old boys it had been a growing and bonding experience between them.

Stan Marsh knew exactly why his friend had been acting the way he had been but decided it best for the two of them to forget it ever happened. Kyle Broflovski was worried about how it was actually affecting his best friend, but since Stan had brushed it off, he had too; although that didn't stop things from picking up between the two over the months.

Kyle became more and more shy around Stan when they were alone, but he was slowly starting to lose the self control he had around him with their group of friends. Stan tried to help him cover everything up. It was proving more difficult as the days went on. All Stan wanted was for his friend to be comfortable and not have a crush on him.

But as Kyle had said about a month ago, he didn't like Stan at all. He was just curious. He told Stan not worry about it or him. Stan tried to believe him and tried to convince himself. But Cartman and Kenny were starting to catch on. Stan and Kyle had their usual remarks for when they called them "gay" or "faggots" or something along those lines. It was just getting annoying to the two, so they tried to ignore it as much as possible. And that was exactly what they were doing as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were hanging out at Kyle's house.

**Kyle's POV**

Cartman really knew how to piss me off. I was trying as hard as I could not to give him the satisfaction of getting to me.

"Awe. Look at the faggy Jew and his little butt buddy." Cartman practically sung it, and he's calling me a fag. I swear he has nothing better to do with his time. He needs to make fun of me. It fucking blows.

"Shut up fat ass!" Stan was getting a bit defensive.

"Don't want to hear the truth Stan? Hear the truth that your gay Jew of a 'super best friend' is a flamer. That we know you share feelings for each other?" He looked from me to Stan with a serious face. We knew he was fucking with us. But he got what he wanted, we were mad, and Kenny was laughing his ass off.

"Fuck you Cartman!" He knew how to get to me.

"It's the truth." Cartman was getting more and more serious as he continued. I hated how he did that.

"Again you have no idea what you're talking about fat ass." Stan shot back pretty quickly.

"We'll see. I'll show everyone that you two are little fags." Cartman stood up. His voice got higher pitched towards the end of his sentence. "Just wait to school tomorrow. You'll see." He walked towards the door and left without saying anything else. Kenny was still hysterically laughing.

"I hate him so much!" I said in frustration. My fists clenching in anger.

"You know he's only doing it to piss you off." Kenny stopped laughing. He could tell me and Stan were really pissed. I guess he just wanted to make us feel better. Maybe if we get Kenny on our side, Cartman would chill the fuck out.

"He's just a rude, sadistic, self centered, intolerable, fat fuck." I was really pissed. I didn't want the school to think I was gay. I had just been curious. I lied to Stan a bit ago and told him that I didn't have a "crush" on him anymore or anything, that it was just curiosity. As far as I'm concerned, he believed me. Now Cartman was going to fuck it all up.

"I think everyone knows that. And he's always trying to get people to think we are gay. It pisses me off but I think everyone in school knows well enough that we're just friends." Stan put his hand on my shoulder. I know it was to calm me down. But I felt that I was going to blush. So I shoved his hand off.

"He does it all the time even though he knows they won't believe them cause he likes to humiliate me! It's fucking stupid!" I know my fists were clenching tighter and tighter.

"I'll go see what he's doing." Kenny was trying to help. That was good. I watched as he got up and starting walking towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at us.

"Don't worry guys. Even if I can't stop him from whatever he's planning, you guys'll be able to convince people it's nothing." I could tell by the look in Kenny's eyes that he did know the truth. It scared me. But he didn't say anything. Maybe Kenny was a better friend than we gave him credit for.

"Thanks Kenny." Stan sounded sincere. He usually always did. It made him so cute.

"No problem. Bye" He turned back around and opened the door. He closed it softly.

"Well it went better than it could've." Stan shrugged at me. I was about to reply but heard a screeching sound and someone scream "oh my god!" We ran outside to investigate. It was only then we realized that Kenny had been hit by a car. Damnit!

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan yelled as usually.

"You bastards!" I always said it. It was a habit.

We watched the person jump back in their car and drive away as fast as they could. This sucks ass. He was supposed to be my help. And the realization that I was again alone with Stan hit me. I turned to look at him. He still had his mouth open and a look of shock on his face.

"Let's go inside dude." I shook my head. Time was turning out to get worse and worse for me. At least dinner was soon. I left him standing there as I started to walk back into my house. When I opened the door I heard the sound of snow crunching under feet, I knew he was coming in.

I left the door open so he could close it behind him. And he did. But with a little more force than he had to. I know he was getting tired of seeing that just as much as I was but he didn't have to act all sad. I took my shoes off when I got to the couch. I can't wait to just eat dinner.

I could hear the clicking of plates in the kitchen as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm tired of that happening." His voice came out monotone.

"Me too dude but it'll stop eventually." I shrug. It was the truth. He had to officially die at sometime.

"Boys what happened?" My dad came in the room and looked at us.

"Kenny got hit by a car." I got back off the couch, I didn't want to sit still.

"That poor boy and his family too." He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let's just go sit in there." Stan nodded his head after my dad. I nodded and we followed him.

"Good timing boys. I was just about to get you." My mom had a smile on her face as she brought the food over, our plates, forks, and cups already in front of us.

"Well eat up." She said as she sat down and picked up the chicken to begin serving us.

* * *

**After dinner**

**Normal POV**

The boys finished their dinner and made their way upstairs. Kyle led the way into his room, gently closing the door behind Stan. Kyle picked up the remote to his T.V. Clicking the power button, turning it on. It was all done at a slow pace. As they slumped their ways onto the bed. Kyle lay down and Stan sat at the edge.

There wasn't much to do so they popped in a movie, _Terrance and Phillip; Asses of Fire, _just for old time's sake. They relaxed and let their minds wander into the movie. Stan allowed himself to get comfortable as he lay back next to Kyle. With the lights off and it getting darker by the minute, the room set off a peaceful atmosphere. The two boys slowly drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I felt something moving next to me. Everything felt heavy and my eyes were closed. I didn't even know I fell asleep. I made a noise as I shifted a little to get more comfortable, letting out a sigh. Then I felt something move underneath my leg.

It made me jump. I guess I startled Kyle awake because he jumped up right after I did.

"S-sorry dude." He scratched his head. His eyes were half open. He looked so tired.

"It's all right. You just scared me." I rubbed my eyes and itched my nose. I guess it was his leg that was under mine. The thought made me face warm up. Damn it. I hate getting this way around him.

I looked back over at him and watched him yawn. He's adorable.

After a second of staring I realized I was. I opened my eyes a little too wide with realization.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I have to pee." I lied. It was good enough. I didn't feel like moving down so I crawled over Kyle. Not awkward right? Wrong. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I have no idea why.

I'm not even going to look at his face. When I was climbing over my leg brushed against his thighs. That was going to make things worse. First his kiss on the cheek and now me climbing over him? There is something going on.

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the faucet and put a little bit of cold water on my face. I just need to relax.

It wasn't bad enough that these little things were happening. But also what Cartman was going to do tomorrow. If me and Kyle are like this alone, I can only imagine how it'd be with the whole class looking at us skeptically till we can persuade them he's wrong like usual. Now I know he's not wrong but he's going to have to be.

I waited another minute before flushing the toilet and turning the water on to wash my hands. Not long after I was turning off the light and opening the door. I can act normal.

I went back in Kyle's room. Perfect timing. He was in just his little boxers, getting ready to put pajama pants on. Since we normally get dressed in the room with each other, I just didn't say anything. But he turned around. He was being self conscious?

"Let's play a game." I did bring over the new _Die Zombie! _game. He didn't know I brought it.

"What game?" He pulled his pants up and turned to me. The red in his cheeks a little more noticeable.

"I brought over _Die Zombie!"_ I smiled as I went over to my book bag.

"You didn't tell me you got it!" He was happy I brought it over. I know him so well.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I didn't open it till I got here." I pulled it out and tossed it to him. He caught it easily.

"Sweet dude!" He started opening it carefully, making his way over to his Xbox. He opened the box and popped the disk out, holding it on his finger, as he clicked the open button. He placed it in and pressed power. He had a huge grin on his face. I loved that I could make him that happy.

"Ready?" He picked up two controllers, handing me one.

"Yeah." I placed it comfortably in my hands as the game's main menu came on.

"Let's make this interesting." I said. I wanted to make it more fun. I just didn't know exactly how I should do this.

"How are we going to do that?" He looked at me with a questioning face.

"Whoever wins gets something." I hoped he could answer what he wanted to get cause I was going to have trouble enough picking for me.

"What do we get?" I knew it.

"What do you want?" He could give me an idea. I watched as he scrunched his mouth up in thought.

"Hmmm. I get to keep the game here." He smiled. That was asking a lot considering it was my game.

"If I win you have to do one thing I tell you no matter what it is. And I have no time limit when I get to use it." That seemed fair to me.

"Deal." Apparently to him too. This was going to be an intense few hours.

**Normal POV**

The boys playing the game for hours, racing to kill zombies and get the most points to win the bet. By the last game it was a near tie, Kyle slightly in the lead. But as the last round was going, it didn't seem to be taking long for Stan to catch up and it get very heated.

But as the last zombie was shot and the winner was announced, it was Stan who got to enjoy the victory and Kyle who had the look of disappointment on his face. But little did Kyle know what Stan was going to do with the bet he just won. It would take due time, but it would come.

**A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't that long or that great but it's hard to get the plot to start moving without going too fast. I am also very very sorry this took forever. But I hope you enjoyed it while it was up. Now this time I mean it, the more the reviews the much faster I will update. So click that button. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, people I do not want to update faster if I don't get reviews. How do I know you like it? Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Especially Space23Case and Darkslayer18 for reviewing on both chapters! Thank you to everyone who favorite me or put me on Alert. Now here is chapter 3. Reviewww! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot.**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter Three**

**Normal POV**

Six months had gone by since Stan and Kyle had an awkward bed moment. The two had started hanging out with each other more(if even possible), slowly started sleeping closer to each other, slowly started noticing the little features on each other's bodies and faces, and slowly started standing closer and closer overtime. Cartman had tried to convince the other students about Stan and Kyle, but thankfully, after a day or two, Clyde, Butters, Wendy, Bebe, and Craig told everyone the "truth" that they weren't "gay for each other." After the third time in six months, they hadn't even listened to him at all. This made Cartman pissed. He was going to get people to see what he did.

He was determined. He promised himself that one day, people in the town of South Park would see that they liked each other. He would also slowly monitor them. He would joke less, saying it got old, just so they would have him around still. They never noticed his mischievous grins or observing glances. So when it was coming upon Wendy's 10th birthday party, Cartman wanted to slowly put these observations into action with his plan.

**Stan's POV**

Wendy's party was turning out good. Most of the 5th grade was in here. She was the last one of us to turn ten too. It was so hard to sit back and just watch her. We were currently broken up. We have been for a month and were together for 3 months before that. I hated how that always happened. I just couldn't keep her, no matter how hard I tried, or how bad I wanted to.

I watched as the kids slowly started to sit in a circle. They were getting ready for something, just not sure what. I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"Come on Stan. Bebe wants to play truth or dare or spin the bottle. It'll be fun." Wendy had a huge smile on her face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the circle. My stomach had butterflies. But I don't know if it was from Wendy grabbing my hand or the sad look that Kyle was trying not to make when we got closer. I sat down, Kyle on my left, Wendy on the right.

"Ok you guys, as you know it is Wendy's birthday. And we all know she wants to have a little entertainment. We can do that for her can't we?" Bebe said as she walked over to sit on the opposite side of Wendy.

"Of course we can. Wendy has to have fun on her birthday!" Innocent little Butters. He's ten and still acts six. I watched him walk over to the other side of the circle. He sat down next to Cartman. Great. If he's playing whatever we choose who knows what will happen.

"Ok so since we agree that Wendy needs some entertainment, let's get started." Bebe looked around at everyone, pausing a little too long to look at Kyle. She can look at other people. I don't understand what her fascination is with Kyle ever since that stupid tree house.

"Well what are we playing Bebe?" Cartman looked at her with a curious "innocent" expression. He really knew how to try to play people.

"I have decided to play spin the bottle truth or dare." She looked at all of us and realized she had to explain. "We are going to spin a bottle to figure out who we are going to ask. When it lands on that person you have to kiss them too." She grinned. This is not going to go well.

"Who's going first?" Wendy looked at her with a happy face.

"You silly." She giggled handing Wendy the bottle. She looked around at everyone one last time before looking at the bottle Wendy sat on the floor. It started to spin and spin. It was starting to slow down. It came to a stop…on Kyle. I didn't want to watch my ex and my best friend kiss.

"Kiss first or truth or dare first?" Wendy looked at Bebe. I could tell Wendy was hesitant. Just like I knew Kyle would be.

"I think kiss first." She looked at Wendy. I hate how girls can talk without actually talking.

"Ready Kyle?" She walked over and sat in front of him. It's worse that it's right next to me.

"Y-yeah." He glanced at me very fast out of the corner of his eye. I just swallowed and looked down. Just cause they were doing it didn't mean I had to watch it. But I didn't know how many people were watching them and watching me. I didn't like that one bit.

I heard the sound of their lips smacking but I forced myself not to make a face. I watched as her feet walked past me to sit next to me.

"Ok Kyle, truth or dare?" She looked at Bebe. Bebe giggled. I looked over at Kyle who was making a contemplating face. The last time we played this in the tree house he had to kiss Bebe. So I was thinking he'd pick truth.

"Dare." Apparently he wanted to kiss another girl. I looked back at Wendy and Bebe. They were whispering in each other's ears and giggling like crazy.

"That's good." Wendy whispered and looked at Kyle.

"I dare you to kiss Cartman, full on the lips, ten seconds." She smirked. Everyone's jaw dropped, excluding the girls who thought of that damn dare. I felt so bad for Kyle. He should've picked truth.

"What!?" Kyle looked at them pleadingly.

"You heard me, now do it." She smiled.

"Just do it Kyle. At least you aren't sucking his balls." I whispered over to him. I wanted to continue the game so we could just move past this and pretend like it didn't happen. Cartman was staring Kyle down, waiting for him to move. So he did, slowly, under everyone's gaze.

I held my breath as he walked over to him. Cartman stood to make things easier. They were slowly leaning in. It didn't take much longer for their lips to meet. There were a few gasps but mostly just staring with their jaw drops, from what I could see. I didn't really wanna tear my eyes away. I couldn't believe it was happening.

Cartman and Kyle had their heads both turned a little. I don't think anyone noticed, but I did, but Cartman pushed his lips just a little tighter to Kyle's. It really pissed me off. How could someone that hates him kiss him that way even if it was a dare? I counted to ten in my head and this was going on a bit longer.

They pulled away at twelve seconds. Twelve. Was there something they wanted in that? Doubt it. So why so long?

Kyle came back over and sat next to me. I looked at him with a questioning face but he just shook his head lightly and reached over to grab the bottle from in front of Wendy. This meant that he leaned past me. I could smell the mint again. A small smile came to my lips but I quickly pushed it away.

I watched as he set it down. It began to spin. I hoped he at least got a girl so he didn't have to kiss another boy. It was slowly spinning, stopping on Kenny. Oh wow. That really sucks. Two of our friends in not even a minute. Poor Kyle.

Cartman started to laugh. I know it wasn't at Kyle for having to kiss Kenny. But it was for Kenny having to kiss Kyle. I like how he laughs when he pushed his lips against Kyle's. That really pisses me off. It was like watching Token and Wendy kissing when they went out for a short period of time. I didn't want them to kiss Kyle.

Kenny laughed and got up to walk over to Kyle. He was always up for something. He's nuts. Kyle stood up and watched Kenny walk closer. Kenny leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then looked at him with excitement on his face.

"Let me guess, dare?" Kyle crossed his arms with a smirk at Kenny who nodded happily.

"I dare you to make out with the "hottest" girl in this room." Kyle knew he wanted it, we all knew he did. Considering he had a crush on this popular girl named Tiffany.

"Woohoo!" It came muffled out of his hood. I looked over at Cartman who seemed to have the same faces for me and Kyle. We were happy for him. He walked over to Tiffany and put his hand out. She blushed and took it to help her stand. I'm pretty sure she never made out with anyone but Kenny would lead it anyway.

And that he did. He pulled her closer and practically ate her mouth. She was pulling herself closer to him so we figured it was okay. She pulled away after a short bit of time to not draw more attention but she whispered something in his ear. His eyes lit up. I knew he would tell us later. I heard a muffled "yeah" come from his mouth before he walked over and sat down. I looked over at Tiffany who was blushing, giggling, and whispering to her friends. I would never get girls.

Kyle pushed the bottle to Kenny who quickly spun it as soon as it was in front of him. It landed on Butters. That was epic. We all laughed because we figured Butters would love this. He definitely has a thing for a few boys. I'm not gonna name names, Cartman, cough cough.

Butters flushed when he realized that Kenny would be giving him a quick kiss. Kenny walked to Butters, pulling him to his feet and closer, placing the quick kiss on his lips. It threw Butters off of his thought process for a second before he looked at Kenny.

"I pick truth." That was obvious it was coming.

"Do you like Cartman?" Kenny's mumbled voice hung through the silence of the room. Butters started to play with his fingers nervously as he looked over at Cartman.

"I don't wanna answer that cause I don't want mine and Eric's friendship to change." So it was obvious he did so he might as well just say it.

"Butters we know the answer so say it." Wendy looked at him with glee in her eyes. She was having fun at least so that was good for her.

"Y-yeah I do have a little hankering for Eric." He looked down. He was really red. I felt kind of bad. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Cartman. But this would flatter Cartman. And that's exactly what it did.

"It's okay Butters. You can look and like all you want." Cartman said it in a seductive tone and smirked at Butters who smiled back, very red, but a little less nervous about the whole thing. Kenny went to get the bottle then kindly took it over to him. Butters spun it. It landed on Cartman. Wow.

"I-I don't feel too comfortable with this you guys." He started playing with his fingers again. I didn't get why he did that so much.

"Butters you want to. Just do it." Wendy was practically bouncing next to me in anticipation. Butters looked over at Cartman who just shrugged. I think Cartman wanted to kiss him too but tried to play it off with a poker face. **(A/N: I had to cause it just reminds me of Cartman singing it. XD And what South Park fan doesn't love that? Haha.)**

Butters walked over very slowly to him and sat down in front of him. Guess it was easier. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Cartman's lips. His was a little slower though. He let in linger on. It was only a second or so longer but still. He leaned away very fast, and he stood just as quick. He went back to his spot and looked at the ground, beat red.

"Truth or dare?" He said it very shy. Any living person had to think he was adorable.

"Dare." Cartman said that seductive also. Of course he'd fuck with Butters. What an asshole.

"I-I dare you to, to dress like a girl for a week." He smiled to himself. Some of us, including me, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, and Kenny, all chuckled at him.

"Ugh. Couldn't you think of something better?" Cartman was mad. He had dressed like a girl before, but when word leaked to the school, he was a little more than embarrassed about it. So this would humiliate him.

"Yeah it is fat ass. You just don't want us to see you dressed like one. We all know you do it in your free time." Token said it with cockiness and attitude tied in. He just burned him. Props to Token.

"Ay shut up black boy." Cartman pointed his finger to him. What a cry baby.

"Just accept the dare fat fuck." Kyle rolled his eyes at him. He always sounded so mad when he talked to Cartman. I don't blame him though.

"Shut your face you Jew!" He pointed to him now. Anger was flaring in his eyes. Way to be a drama queen.

"I'm sorry Eric. I didn't know there were dares you wouldn't take." Butters again played with his fingers and he kicked his foot. He knew how to play the damn cute card.

"Ugh fine Butters. I'll do the damn dare. Let's just drop it and move on." He sounded so frustrated. Haha, it was nice. He spun the bottle and we watched it spin. It landed on me. Fuck.

"Damnit!" Cartman was probably mad that he had to kiss Kyle me and Butters. He complained every time he didn't get his way. I was going to do this quick. But I had to think of what I was going to pick. So I made my way over slowly. If I picked dare, he could dare me to do something fucked up. But if I picked truth he could ask me something about Kyle. And that wouldn't be good at all.

I was looking in his eyes before I realized it. We leaned in and gave a quick kiss. Our lips barely touched.

"Truth or dare Stan?" He said it really fast. He wanted to get me just in case he didn't get Kyle. This is so fucked up. It seemed like overall truth would be the safer option but right now it seemed like the dumber one.

"Dare." I sighed out. I knew it was going to be something I wouldn't be too happy about. And knowing his obsession with balls, oh god, I should have thought that through better.

"Good choice Stan." He put his hand together and looked at me serious.

"I dare you to suck Kyle's balls." Fuck him. He wanted to get at the both of us so bad. It would embarrass the both of us and make people think we were gay. I didn't want that cause it wasn't true. He didn't like me anymore. And we pushed all that behind us. So this can't be happening.

I heard every single person in the room but me and Cartman gasp. We were having a staring match. Mine was a very pissed off glare while his was a cocking egotistical asshole's kind of look.

"I'm not doing that!" I may have said it a little too high pitched. He started laughing.

"There are no chickens in this game Stan. I have to dress like a girl for a week." His face grew more and more wild and wicked. He was psycho. He had to be.

"What if Kyle doesn't want me to? It's not his dare." I retorted. It was the truth. Kyle didn't have to.

"Let's go to Bebe on this one." He looked over at her. Fuck. Bebe and Wendy were fan girls. This was not going to turn out good for me. I was getting red from being nervous, worried, and embarrassed at the same time.

"You can't back out of the game when it's your turn." Bebe stated simply. She was trying to hide the excitement in her voice. I really hate my life at this moment.

"Drop your pants Kyle." Cartman smirked looking at Kyle. "And get ready for a mouth full of balls Stan." He laughed. He was evil. He was deranged. He was nuts. And I hated him now more than ever. I have like seconds to think of an excuse. My brain better get out of shock and start working quick.

**A/N: Cliffhangerrrrr! Tell me what you guys want to happen if you want. I think I know what I'm going to do but I would like to see what my readers think. I hope this chapter lived up to the other two. Leave a review and let me know. :D I love all the reviews I get. Thank you guys so much. But I do want some reviews to continue. That's not much to ask. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm going to just type and see how this plays out.**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN M MATERIAL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter 4**

**Stan's POV**

"_Drop your pants Kyle." Cartman smirked looking at Kyle. "And get ready for a mouth full of balls Stan." He laughed. He was evil. He was deranged. He was nuts. And I hated him now more than ever. I have like seconds to think of an excuse. My brain better get out of shock and start working quick._

Apparently some time had passed. Cartman looked rather irritated and nobody said a word. I took a quick glance back at Kyle. I had never seen anyone blush that bad before. I think know for a fact now that he still likes me. I'm not sure if he wants this per say but he wants something from me.

"Get on with it Stan. We're waiting." Cartman had a bored aggravated tone. I looked at Bebe and Wendy for some possible help. But they looked like 5 year old's in a candy store. I looked at Wendy with "help" written all over my face. All she did was nod at a ridiculously fast speed.

"He doesn't want me to Cartman. It's not his dare, you can't make him." There had to be a way out of this. He told me to do it but not how long. Maybe I could do it just for a second...but that would just be awkward. This really sucked!

"I don't care douchebag. Drop your pants Kyle." Cartman was pissed. I don't see why he had to do these things to Kyle, sometimes involving me.

"I-I don't want to do that Cartman!" Kyle tried to sound defensive but it didn't really come out that way. I doubt he realized that.

"Bebe, does Kyle have to do this too?" Cartman had a huge smirk on his face. The asshole knew how to play people.

"Yeah Kyle, sorry, but you have to." Bebe was trying to hide her smile. Guess I had to just do it quick.

I turned completely away from Cartman for the first time and looked directly at Kyle. He was slightly shaking. I knew nobody else could really see it, but I knew Kyle really well. I swallowed, my throat felt dry. I looked at the ground and breathed out deeply.

"Let's just get this over with." I sounded so nervous and scared. I'm not a pussy and I did not want to seem like one. I had to do Cartman's dare.

I started walking over towards to Kyle. Everyone's eyes followed me across the room to him. I made eye contact with him the whole time. I was about halfway to him when I noticed that his hand reached to his zipper.

Anyone could see him shaking now as they heard the zipper slowly slide down. I could feel myself heating up. I was starting to lightly sweat underneath my clothes.

I made it in front of him. He was holding his pants up but pushed his boxers a bit down in the front. He still had his dick covered but it was there. As slow as I possibly could I leaned forward whispering, "It's gonna be real quick." He just closed his eyes as I got onto my knees.

**WARNING M DUE TO TEN YEAR OLD TO TEN YEAR OLD SEXUAL CONTENT! (And DO NOT flame me about this. This is so you can skip it. It's probably going to be super short anyways.)**

He moved his hand to his pants exposing him. I felt so bad. Cartman was way too much of an asshole to him. He needed to give him a break some time. But now wasn't going to be that time. I just had to suck this up. With that though in head, I just got an image I did not want to see.

I hesitantly reached my hand out to grab his dick and move it a bit out of the way, only to see his balls. Talk about terrible. I never thought I'd see Kyle this up close and personal.

He was shaking pretty bad now. I heard a chuckle as he began to shake more. I knew the chuckle was the fat ass. I closed my eyes lightly to take in a breath. I couldn't calm down. I know I was shaking now.

A few more of the guys started to chuckle at me and Kyle. This was pissing me off. So I leaned forward, pushing his dick more out of the way. I opened my mouth and lightly ran my tongue over his left ball. I felt him twitch. I'm just happy it was hard for people to actually see my mouth.

I slowly put it into my mouth. I felt all of Kyle muscles tighten. I sucked and ran my tongue over it. He put his hand on my shoulder. It wasn't soft either. He was squeezing my shoulder. It hurt. Although I don't know how he feels, I haven't had this done to me.

After a few seconds on the left one, I quickly switched to the right one. Not even giving a warning lick. It was a fast switch, but the faster the better. I ran my tongue in circles around that one. I didn't know why I was doing that, considering I only needed to suck on them, without even a time time limit. Maybe part of me just wanted to try the experience once, just not with Kyle.

He was squeezing my shoulder even tighter. I heard a noise in the back of his throat. I wanted to draw attention away from him so I pulled my mouth away and cleared my throat.

"I-I'm done Cartman." It was really hard to get my voice to sound level. I was shaking on the inside. I felt weird. I've never felt this way before.

"What!?" He sounded more mad than he should. He enjoyed those few seconds way too much. What a fag. Maybe I shouldn't way that since Kyle's technically have a fag?

"I sucked on his balls. I am done." It was simple to understand and he had to make it complicated.

"You are not done. That was technically not even considered sucking them!" He threw his arms in the air and looked around. "Would anybody disagree?" I didn't want to turn around because then I would expose all of Kyle. At least my face and head practically blocked the view.

"Yeah Stan. That was nothing." Damnit! Wendy's supposed to be on my side. Everyone wanted me to do it longer. I looked up at Kyle. He was looking down at me with pleading eyes. He could tell I knew he didn't want this to go on more...well at least in front of everyone. I had a feeling he was sort of enjoying me sucking them.

"You heard her Stan. Keep sucking those balls." Cartman sounded like he was triumphant. He had so much cockiness in his voice. I hate this party. Now I wish I didn't agree to play this damn game.

"This is so unfair. I sucked them just not long enough to your liking fat ass. I didn't know you were a fag." Maybe getting into an argument would prolong it.

"I'm not the one with my face buried in a guys balls." He laughed.

"Fuck you! It's only cause a dare." He was really pissing me off.

"Do it damnit!" His voice sounded a little closer, or a lot louder. I had no other choice. I looked up at Kyle one more time. I knew this would create problems for a bit between us. And I thought it was hard to deal with last year.

**Kyle's POV**

I zoned out their arguing. All I could think about was how it felt to have Stan's mouth somewhere I didn't expect it to be. It was the first time I felt something like that. It felt good. I guess it was normal for a guy to think it normal, but when his best _guy_ friend does it, I don't think so. I'm not gay. I don't know why I like Stan. It's just him.

"Fuck you! It's only cause a dare!" I heard Stan say. He wasn't looking at my face, and I'm sure no one else was. So I let my face drop. That kind of hurt me. Only a dare could make him want to touch me. This is why I wish I could take back kissing his cheek.

The whole time he's down on his knees in front of me, trying to play this off, he knows I really don't mind. I just wish all the people weren't here. Although I would have rather of just had a little kiss from him, this is still something. It's probably the only thing I'll ever get.

"Do it damnit!" Cartman's voice rang in my ears. Stan was going to continue.

I had to hold my pants up with one hand, I didn't want everyone to see my dick. I felt him put his hand back on. An electric shock went through my body. I loved the feeling. But this wasn't good at all.

I felt his hot breath hit my balls. I held my breath. He leaned back in and began to lightly lick over both of my balls. I couldn't think straight. The breath coming out of his nose was hitting where his spit was. My body was shaking so bad.

I squeezed his shoulder even harder. He put one hand on my leg. It instantly heated up. He lightly squeezed my leg back, probably trying to get me to relax, which was impossible.

It became even more unbearable when he put my right ball back into his mouth. I could feel the intense heat and moisture. It felt great! I didn't want to show any reaction though. I kept as composed of a face as I could.

He started to suck on it. Another noise came out of my throat. I knew people could hear it. So Stan cleared his throat again, only around my ball. The vibration sent feelings through me that I never thought I could feel. I swallowed air, trying to moisten the back of my throat.

He kept sucking and rolling his tongue over it. It felt like he was doing it for a lot longer than the time he was. I'm not sure how long that would be, but to me it was like an hour. Then he slowly slid the other one in, continuing the pattern, and clearing his throat again, but I think that time by accident.

My body lightly spasm-ed. Stan's hand's grip tightened on my leg. And he cleared his throat again. He had to have noticed that I liked it, or it really was just an accident. It didn't seem like it though.

He did it for an eternity in my head. Just sucking and rolling, but it really only lasted two to three minutes at most.

**M RATING IS OVER! (Again, NO FLAMES FOR THE M PART!)**

"That's enough." I heard Bebe. Stan instantly let me go. He stood up, but didn't move. I put myself away and zipped and buttoned my pants. I wasn't going to look at anyone. Stan wasn't looking at me either. When he heard my zipper he turned to Cartman.

"There fat ass. Don't talk to me for a week!" He warned, he sounded so mad. I never heard him like that. I wonder what is going through his head.

"I quit and I'm going home." He turned and left the house, slamming the door. I didn't want to be there alone so I followed him. I had to figure out what this did between the two of us.

"Follow your faggy boyfriend." I heard Cartman mutter as I walked to the door. But I didn't care.

"Told you they were gay for each other!" Cartman burst out laughing as I was just about to close the door. I bit my tongue and ignored it. Right now, mine and Stan's best friendship was much more important. I would fix this.

**A/N: I know it was short but it seemed like I should end it there. Leave reviews you guys! I hope I didn't disturb anyone. Lol. The more reviews the faster I will update. Thank you everyone that has reviewed. And remember, this story will take them to about the age of 21, so I will start skipping more time soon. But each age will consist of a few chapters. If you want to see anything happen, PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is a quickly done chapter. I hope that my followers are still following!**

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**The Best Times Of Life; Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

The Boys did not realize what doing the dare had done to everyone in the room and themselves. By the time Kyle had left Cartman had muttered that he had told everyone that Stan and Kyle were gay for each other. Many disagreed but deep down they thought something was going on.

Nobody knew why Stan had abruptly left. The awkward aura after the situation didn't help much. Kyle had just wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. He was more worried than ever that something was going to affect their friendship. He didn't want to lose Stan. This was another things they'd just have to push behind them. But this would be a bit harder.

Everyone had witnessed this moment. Although it was a dare, to Kyle it was more. It was something that he'd live with forever because he doubted something like that would happen again. That's why he was about 100 feet behind Stan, trying to catch up to him.

**Kyle's POV**

I had to catch up to him. This had to be fixed! I can't go days or weeks without talking to him. So I picked up the pace. I began a jog. Within a matter of seconds I was a short distance behind him. I took this as my time.

"Stan wait please!" I called out to him. He stopped for a second to turn around. Seeing it was me, he turned back and continued walking, just at a much slower pace. That gave me time to get next to him.

"Why did you leave so fast?" I heard the nervous tone of my voice. It was a bit shaky. I didn't know what would happen at this point. What I did know was that this was NOT going to ruin our friendship. Only something one of us did would, not something created by fat ass.

"I didn't like doing that in front of everyone." He still sounded extremely pissed. I don't know if any was directed at me.

"It was just a dare. They won't think anything of it." I tried to make my voice sound steadier. It didn't work.

"Cartman did it _to_ get everyone to think we are gay. I don't know what you are but I'm straight. I support you and all but still, I don't want to be seen as a flaming fag." He turned off the street. He was headed up a steep snow covered hill. I followed him.

I didn't know how to respond to his statements. The statement made it obvious that nothing would get any further. I was sad. And the "flaming fag" kind of hurt me too. He knew I liked his so why would he even say that? Maybe he just said it without realizing it. When we got to his destination we sat down. I was looking away. I didn't want him to see my hurt face.

"Kyle, I did it for the dare. We dropped the other things that happened for the reason that nothing's gonna come of it." He moved a bit closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This isn't going to come between us." He said it lower than he was speaking before. I just nodded my head lightly. I folded my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, my head lowered onto my knees. I was happy that it wasn't going to fuck anything up. But I wasn't happy how much more this made me like Stan.

A few minutes of silence went by. He never moved his hand. I don't know if he noticed but I sure did. Where his hand was, was on fire. I had to contain myself. I wanted to move closer to the heat coming from him.

I think he caught the hint that I didn't want to talk much. And the tension of me wanting to move closer.

I moved about a half an inch closer. Just enough for our coats to be touching. He noticed that for sure, but still didn't say anything. I silently thanked nobody in particular. I felt him shift next to me causing us to be a bit closer.

I'm happy my face was buried in my knees. I was red. I could feel it. I hope he didn't make me look at him.

"Kyle we have to do something about this. You need to tell me what's actually up." I was hoping that wouldn't happen. I didn't want to talk about this. I knew he knew but I didn't want to say it. I was tensing up. I still didn't talk. I won't say the wrong thing and lose Stan.

**Stan's POV**

It was bugging me how quiet it was. I hated not knowing what was wrong with him and I knew there was. He wasn't talking to me.

"Kyle?" I said it firmly to let him know how serious I was. I've never seen him like this. He didn't want to talk or look at me. I love Kyle, in a platonic friend way, so I just wanted things to be back to normal.

"What Stan?" It was very mumbled. Even more so than his knees would make. He sounded depressed.

"Please talk to me about this. I just want the truth. I'm tired of you hiding things from me. You don't think I couldn't tell that you loved every minute of that dare? I cleared my throat the second time for you. At least something humiliating could turn out semi good for you." It may have sounded harsh but it was the truth. So maybe I did do it to make it feel better for him. He should have at least enjoyed it. I looked like the bigger fag doing it anyways, and everyone else probably thought it was natural.

He lifted his head and leaned against my side. I was kind of shocked but I let him lean. I looked out of the corner of my eye. He was beat red and looked absolutely miserable. So I put my arm around his shoulder. He moved even closer. I didn't realize till that moment how much he may possibly like me. I didn't want to hurt him. I loved Wendy. And I don't think much would change that. But I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Stan...I can't tell you that stuff. It'll fuck things up." He sounded even worse than he looked. I pulled him into a hug. That may not have been the best move but to me it made sense.

"Nothing would ever get me to not want to be your best friend forever Kyle." As his name left my mouth, he slowly embraced me back.

"Well can we just forget it please? We both know the truth so why do I have to say it?" His voice was shaking more than he was. But I felt terrible to make my best friend feel this way.

"I just want to hear you say it." He didn't have to say anymore than I knew.

"I like you still Stan. Happy now?" It came out so soft, so scared. I should be the last person doing this to him. I hope he wasn't like this after we were done hanging out daily.

"It wasn't that hard to tell me." I wanted to try to make him feel better but I just had no clue how. The last thing that I needed was for things with me and Kyle to fall apart. We'd need as much of each others support as possible.

"There was no point to," He pushed back from me and looked me in the eyes. "it's not going to change anything in a positive or negative way. For you at least. How do you think this makes me feel? I don't even know why I like you. I like girls too! If I could take back these feelings I would in a second!" He seemed so frustrated. I felt so bad. I am doing this to him. Making him confused, sad, depressed, frustrated, and whatever else he was feeling.

He didn't break eye contact with me. But I was tongue tied. What does one best friend say to another best friend when this is happening? I can never explain, not even to myself what happened next.

The next thing I knew my lips were tenderly against his. Considering when I opened my eyes, that his were wide open, I knew I initiated the kiss. I'm such a dumb ass.

I have never seen him stand so quickly. He turned abruptly away.

"I'm going home." He stuttered it out. It was so forced. And I probably just confused him more. Fuck! I stood as fast as I could and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" I said it louder than I meant to but I was scared.

"I'm going home. I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"Don't forget to bring a towel! When you get out of the shower you wanna dry off right away to avoid catching a cold or being wet too long. That's why Towlie says, 'always take a towel with you when you shower.'" We turned to the side to see Towlie. **(A/N: Thank you Nikki S. for making me think of using him. Lol.)**

"oh my god not know Go away Towlie!" I looked at him so mad. And all he did was stand there with a joint in his hand staring at us.

"Wanna get high?" He held the joint out to us.

"No Towlie! We do not want to get high!" I was so frustrated that this was the last thing I needed.

"You sure?" He held it out more to Kyle now.

"Yes we are sure. Go away!" Kyle tried to sound calm. Towlie just shrugged it off and slowly walked away giggling as the smoke came out of his mouth. God that thing is so stupid. I shook my head to get back into the conversation.

"Kyle I didn't mean to do that." I could hear the fright in my voice, so he could.

"So now you just kiss me to make me think that deep down you feel the same way too?" Yeah I really did fuck up there. Think Stan!

"I didn't know I did it till after I did it. I'm confused why I did too. This is a hard situation Kyle." I pulled him a bit closer, he began to flush.

"I'll just see you tomorrow dude." He shrugged his arm off and walked away. I watched as his form got smaller and smaller. I just wish that this turns out alright.

**Normal POV**

The boys and Butters were the talk of the school for weeks, though no one but Cartman would say anything to the two but he'd leave Butters alone. Kenny had been absorbed in Tiffany, who he was apparently dating since the end of Wendy's party. Kyle and Stan did not end up talking the next day.

They had actually stopped talking for a few days, but when people started to question why, they continued to act like nothing was wrong. The small questioning glances and the small touches were the only things that happened outside of the normal. Neither knew why Stan had kissed Kyle that day. Neither knew why Kyle liked Stan in the first place. They were two confused lost little boys.

But when it came to suppressing emotions, they were professionals. That was the silent agreement, to never speak of it again, that is unless something else happened. Deep down, they both knew more would happen they were just frightened as to what. So they lived day to day but held onto their past. Little did Kyle or Stan know the affection building between the two.

**A/N: So I wanted to get this one out there pretty fast. It may take me a but to update unless I am still as obsessed with my own story as I am now. But PLEASE REVIEW READERS! And thank you to everyone who continues to review this! I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the 6th chapter.**

**Review Pleaseeee! It'd be much appreciated. Anyone that reviews this chapter will get a special thanks in the beginning of my next chapter. Hope that motivates some! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

It was the first day of 6th grade for Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and the rest of their classmates. They had again all ended up in the same class as they've had since they were younger. It didn't bother anyone. The boys, excluding Cartman, had reached their 11th birthdays, as did about one-third of their friends. It was a clean slate for most. But things of the previous year had not been forgotten.

Suspicious eyes still lingered on Kyle's and Stan's actions. While others would observe the way Cartman had started hanging around Butters more. People noticed Wendy had become more withdrawn from Stan. And they also noticed Kenny and Tiffany's relationship blooming. They noticed how serious he had been for all they had done was made out intensely. These are the things that the children noticed over the summer. Each being more and more careful what they expose about themselves.

**Kyle's POV**

The first day of school was a total drag. All we do is go over stuff about the classroom and get a bunch of papers for our parents to scan and sign. Even they got tired of it. It was nice to get home. To be able to lay on my bed and think, then do my homework. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 3:30pm.

I was 20 minutes late getting home. Stan and I decided to walk. He'd be coming over later. I have to remember to get all this done before he gets here. It was ridiculous how much I liked him more and more every day. Second after second one thought to another about Stan. He's all I think about all day.

I was blushing more than half of the time that we were alone. I held him every time he slept over and always made it seem like I did it in my sleep. I knew he'd wait for me to fall asleep, so I'd pretend to be asleep, so he could pass into unconsciousness. I smirked at the thought.

The funny thing is though, he never moved away anymore. He would just lay there content. I wanted to ask why but I wasn't allowed to bring it up. I wanted to know what went through his head. I couldn't help but listen to his heart beat or feel the warmth of him or even watching his torso expand and contract as he would breath.

I noticed every thing Stan did. It bugged me that I couldn't ask questions. Find out what he thought. But I pay attention to what he'd willingly let me know. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I'm just going to sit back and relax.

And that's what I did. I lay back on my bed with my arms underneath my head. My right knee bent and twisted to lay on my bent left knee. I closed my eyes and bounced my foot as I let my mind wonder to school and my friends.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. The only reason I discovered this was because I woke up to Stan sitting next to me, hand on my hip, shaking me lightly and whispering my name in my ear. It was my favorite way of being woke up in my life.

I groggily lifted my hand to my eyes to rub the sleep from them. I slowly opened them and looked at Stan's face. He had a small happy smile on his face.

"Wake up sleepy head." He said it in a mocked but tender tone. I knew he was kidding so I just let it go.

"I'm up now dude." My voice came out in the morning raspy voice kind of way. I rolled onto my side, slightly stretching my legs. My stomach was soon against Stan's thigh. I hadn't meant to do it, but it happened. He let it slide as he watched my face grow red, I knew he did.

"Good. I was here for like 15 minutes. No matter how many times I said your name you weren't going to wake up." He chuckled at me. His face scrunched up so cutely. That was one thing I did like a lot, I could openly admire him when we were alone. Neither of us would comment on a thing,.

"You could've said it louder." I suggested as I slowly sat up. My hands lay behind my back on the bed, I wasn't far from him.

"I didn't want to be obnoxious. I didn't think you'd mind if you woke up this way." He gave me a really sincere smile. He never said anything like that. I wonder what came over him?

"Uhhh, no I guess I didn't." I looked away from him, my face heating up even more. It was then that I noticed he had never moved his hand from my hip. I instantly became warm all over and extremely nervous. I twitched.

"You okay dude?" I glanced up at him, concern all over his face.

"I'm fine. I guess the rest of my body is just waking up." Lamest excuse ever. He knew why I twitched. I'm sure my muscles were as tense as they could be. Consider his finger tips were only mere inches away from my crotch region.

To make the situation a bit less awkward, I lay back down, turning on my other side. I curled up in a ball.

"I'm still really tired." I mumbled out.

"I know you can stay awake Kyle. You just don't want to. I-I thought I'd do something that'd make you a bit happy." He sounded so unsure. And he should have been. What he was doing was wrong.

"S-Stan, please don't. When you do that kind of stuff, I really hope it's cause you feel the same way." I turned my head to look at his face reaction. He was looking down at his lap. He looked so distressed.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Usually he was asking me something along those lines, but now it was my turn. I hope I'm lucky enough to get the answers I'm looking for.

**Stan's POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I don't know why I had wanted to wake Kyle up the tender way that I did. I was very confused. I didn't want to let him know what I was confused about. I was having conflicting emotions and thoughts. It was my emotional thought against my logical thought.

"I'm fine. There's really nothing wrong. I'll stop doing stuff like that." I give him a soft smile. He returns it back.

I stand up and give him the room he needs to get up. I watch as he moves to get off the bed, but stretching all the way. He was so adorable. He was catching up to Butters fast. I laughed at myself in my head. I was really weird sometimes.

As Kyle was finally on his feet, he let out a yawn and one more stretch. One that cracked his back. He let out a content sigh and made his way out of the room.

"Be right back." He smiled back at me as he opened his door. I knew he was going to pee and brush his teeth. He was always so clean. That was one of the most appealing things about him. He had great potential. That's why I didn't understand how he didn't have a girlfriend.

I sat on the floor leaning against his bed. Only a few minutes passed by when he came back in room. He closed the door slowly and came over, sitting next to me. He was really close.

"My mom said dinner's almost done." He sounded very confused. But he glanced over at the clock seeing that it was almost 6pm.

"Oh." He giggled. Probably feeling stupid for being so oblivious around me when he was the really intelligent one. He was smart too. Girls in our grade must be really stupid. I'm sure he'll have better luck in high school though. One more year till they start seeing it. But I wouldn't be around him as much if he had a girlfriend. My face dropped. I didn't want to lose time with him.

I didn't want to waste any of my time with him. I knew we'd be friends forever but that doesn't mean anything. If his time kept being given to more people, I'd probably end up getting the least amount of time.

"Stan, that's why I think there's something wrong." I looked over at him to notice his face turned toward me. Guess I zoned out. I'd be worried if he was acting like this too.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot." I shrug. There was really nothing else to it. Just that.

"What are you thinking about?" He tilted his head slightly. He was like a puppy. My face softened as I contemplated on answering him. I told him I wouldn't do stuff like that anymore but it was the truth.

"I'm just thinking about you more is all." I look away. I didn't want him to take it as a spark of hope. I still wanted to get Wendy.

"L-like what kind of thoughts?" He sounded so nervous. I didn't even know how to describe the thoughts.

"Like how you have good potential and I don't see how girls don't see it. And when you get a girlfriend. Stuff like that." After I said it I realized it will either come off as jealous, possessive, or like I liked him. He was silent for a minute, taking in my words.

"Why?" What a simple question yet such a hard one to answer sometimes.

"I'm not sure of that either. I just don't want to drift apart as we get older." It was the truth. I turned to look him in the eyes with a worried expression. He was a huge part of my life.

"Stan we won't drift apart." He looked at me with such seriousness. It had to be one of the times I've seen him the most serious. Considering he seemed to like me a lot, I'm sure it wouldn't fade over time. That would keep him close to me.

"How do you know that?" I wanted to make sure that no matter what he'd stay in my life. No matter how bad things got or how far away one of us ended up being.

"What can I do to prove it?" I had to think of an answer to that question. There was really nothing he could do to show that he would always stay like this with me.

"When we get older, if we start seeing each other less, call me to see me and remind me again that we'll never drift apart. So I know that you remember and we can start talking as much again." I seemed so needy. It seemed like roles were reversed. I seemed madly in love, a bit obsessed. But I couldn't imagine going more than a few days without Kyle. Even those days are hard.

"I'll remember that." He put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and slowly, a bit awkwardly, moved my arms to hug him. It didn't seem to fit right, but I knew the reason was the tension between us. I don't know why I had it towards him.

Then I noticed I'd got the urge to do when we were ten. I wanted to kiss him. But this time since I noticed the thought, I didn't act upon it. I stared straight, still hugging him.

Something was coming over me. The thought of him liking me was making me think that I liked him. My own mind was playing games with me.

I wasn't too happy about it. It would hurt both of us. And they weren't real feelings. I have to try harder to get Wendy to forget about this.

"Hey Kyle?" I was suddenly curious about something. And I wanted to know how he felt.

"Yeah?" I liked when he sounded curious. He was so interested to learn new information.

"When I talk about Wendy or me and her are going out, how does that make you feel?" I didn't want to be hurting him with more than the things I already knew.

"I'm used to it by now. But it still...ya know, makes me a bit jealous." He was practically whispering when he finished the sentence.

"I'm sorry." I felt terrible. I talked about her every day. And some of the days that I talk about her, I'm with her.

"Don't worry about it dude. Like I said, I'm used to it." He pulled away from me. I'd forgot we were hugging that whole time. The thought that we were holding each other that long made me heat up, and apparently him too. When I looked over he had a light blush. I realized then that neither of us really wanted it to end.

"Well, I'll have my emotions about you with girls too." It may not have been the best thing to say but it was better than sounding like an idiot or not saying anything at all. He seemed to not mind the comment.

"Let's just do our homework. I fell asleep before I could do mine." He stood up, me following shortly after him. He was about to start walking across his room but stayed where he was, just turning completely to face me.

"Stan?" We had a habit of saying each others names before something we were a bit hesitant about. I've noticed this habit.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered? Why was I so nervous. Maybe it's because the way he was looking at me seemed so deep. Like he could see my heart racing. But why was it racing?

"I'm happy you're my best friend." He smiled as he leaned forward and placed a soft slow kiss on my cheek. He slowly started to move his face away. There was nothing wrong with guy friends kissing guy friends on the cheek right? I'll just go with it being right.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. It was a simple agreement to us that some things could fly by. I knew as the year progressed, so might the things that we try to get away with. I'm not sure if I'd be doing it or just him, but it would happen.

"Let's get our homework done" He had one of the biggest smiles I've seen for a while on his face. I nodded and grabbed my book bag, following him out his door and down to the dining room.

**Normal POV**

They sat in the living room doing their homework. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the kiss on the cheek had no been awkward. Dinner had gone as it had normally went. After which they went back to Kyle's room. Laying and talking, being the most comfortable around each other as they had in a while.

And as Stan was preparing to leave later in the night, with his father waiting outside in their car, he placed a chaste kiss on Kyle's cheek. I silent more deep bye. Kyle returned it, making it at the corner of Stan's mouth. The smile on their faces after he had left were still on their faces the next morning they woke up.

**A/N: Review for next chappie! I hope you liked it. I need to focus more on Cartman, Kenny, and Butters. Plus the other characters maybe. So the chapters are going to start getting longer. That means MORE reviews please! XD I'm guesstimating the next chapter being maybe 3,500-6,000 words. So keep reading and reviewing. And thank you very much to all my loyal readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the 7th chapter of one of the best ideas of my life. Lol. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had to get tests at the hospital and they just made me exhausted.**

**I'd also like to point out my school system goes K-6 is elementary school, 7-9 is junior high, and 10-12 is high school. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to: trulybliss08, Darkslayer18, Space23Case, akira, OffiKennyMcCormick, Hamster Fan, Pocky Mistress, tubular_turtle, and AstroKitti.**

**Some of you have reviewed for every chapter. You know who you are and I can not say thank you enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except the plot and Tiffany.**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

The school year flew by. It seemed it was Halloween in no time, then they were opening gifts under a tree(excluding Kyle and his family.), and in a blink of an eye it was the end of the year. It was fun for most but too fast for others enjoyment. The only thing that noticeably changed were some of the children were building bigger bonds with their friends as to not lose them in the junior high school. Kyle and Stan promised each other everyday that they wouldn't lose their friendship. Butters and Cartman started hanging out alone, which they all found a bit awkward. Although South Park being the small town it was, it was unlikely to lose their friends.

But the children didn't know what to expect. This may have frightened them or they may not have cared at all. They all shared one common thought though, it was technically their last summer as kids. They'd be in the junior high next year and would be expected to act better, more mature. They were going to try to have the best summer they could. Most wanted to make as many memories as possible, just in case they did drift away from a friend.

They made plans the last few weeks of school. Lists and mental notes were taken by many of the children. Excitement for summer. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, and Tiffany walked home from school together. It was the last time any of them would walk from elementary school as children. They did not want to rush home and throw their stuff down.

They wanted to go sit somewhere together. They wanted to hangout. No more playing, not as many games, not as much fun. Innocent children fun that is. They weren't ready to give that up yet. They wanted to hold onto the innocence a bit longer. Their children innocence that kept them out of some trouble.

They made their way to a hill top not far from the center of South Park. They stripped themselves of their school bags and sat on the soft green grass, the sunshine bearing down on them. They looked around at each other and sighed. A silent sigh that was a promise to make this summer one of the best of their lifetimes.

Stan knew he was going to be in the normal classes with Kenny, Cartman, and Butters. Kyle was going to be in the more advanced classes. He was too smart for his own good. But that was something they all secretly admired since they had a private tutor. He really wouldn't flaunt it off to any of them, just get upset sometimes when he felt used.

This made him very sad, hopefully Kyle would decide to stay in the normal classes with them. By luck they would all have classes together again, but the chances of that were slim to none. Deep down they all secretly desired this security they felt with each other. They needed each other. They all glanced at one another for a few minutes, not saying a word, and not questioning why the other was looking.

As time went on so did the talk of childhood memories, things to laugh at. Third and Fourth grade had been their by far favorite years. Tiffany could not believe the things her Kenny had been through. But she also couldn't believe how much the boys did for their town. But as the sun was beginning to set and talking about past memories became boring, Tiffany and Kenny said their byes and left holding hands without a word.

**Kyle's POV**

Tiffany's and Kenny's relationship was almost to disgusting to watch. They were so lovely dovey. I can't believe he got the hottest girl in the grade. As soon as they walked away I looked over at Butters and Stan, I tried to ignore Cartman. But that was kind of hard when he liked to talk.

"Oh thank god they're gone. I couldn't watch that another minute." Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes. He would do and say something like that. He didn't care about his own friends happiness. I mean it bugged us to watch it all the time too but we were nice about it.

"Leave them be fatass." Stan had slight attitude in his voice. I guess it bothered him for Cartman to say something like that. I can see why but we all knew he really wouldn't care.

"I don't want to sit here and watch that." Cartman shot back. "I don't need to watch Kenny slowly seduce his girlfriend." He crossed his arms.

"Well Eric, I think it's only fair that we support him since he's our friend." Butters began playing with his hands.

"Ugh, don't be so gay Butters." It's like he was trying to brainwash Butters into acting like him. The last thing we needed was for sweet innocent Butters to act like the fatass sadistic asshole.

"S-sorry Eric. I was just saying." He made Butters shift uncomfortably. I don't understand why Butters would be friends with someone that made him feel pressured, that he _had _to do everything he wanted.

"Don't apologize Butters. You're right. We should be supporting him." I wanted to let him know that he could have his own opinions. Cartman wasn't going to erase that from his mind.

"Ay stupid Jew! If I wasn't supporting him don't you think I would've said something while they were sitting here?" Cartman glared at me and I glared back. I hate him more and more every day.

"Okay, so you waited till they were gone but you don't see us complaining. Just drop it." I was getting more aggrivated with every sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Guys will you just quit it?" Stan sighed out his sentence. I guess they really didn't want to hear me and Cartman get into it.

"Sorry Stan." I look at him shyly. I always do. I feel so nervous when I look at him, but I don't let him know that, and I never would.

"Don't worry about it." Stan reached out to place his arm on my shoulder. I smiled softly, earning a beautiful smile back.

"You guys are so queer." Cartman laughed at us. He said the most unnecessary comments.

"Shut up fatfuck!" I pointed my finger towards him. He had the nerve to sit there and say something about Kenny and Tiffany, and now about me and Stan? He had such nerve. I hated him!

"Don't call me fat Jew boy!" Cartman moved closer as he yelled the words.

"I hate you so much!" I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Oh boohoo. That makes me soooo sad." He fake sniffled and rubbed his fingers under his eyes to catch fake tears.

I let out a growl of frustration. He knew how to piss me off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Butters looking around anxiously and Stan clenching the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut. Stan was so fucking cute even when he didn't try to be. Anything he did could be an immediate distraction to me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something else when surprisingly, Butters interupted.

"I don't think we should be fighting this way guys." He looked at Cartman, who I knew he was mainly directing it towards. How Butters could like the fatass I will truly never figure out. It's like he was possessed by something. But if you said that to anyone else in our grade, they'd see where you were coming from, but Cartman and Butters.

Cartman let out a deep sigh and glanced at Butters. He could see us arguing was making him antsy. And I think he actually felt bad for someone? Cause he just waved his hand in dismissal at me and looked at Butters.

"I'm gonna go sit over there and not be bother by the Jew for a few minutes." Cartman pointed in a different direction. I tried to ignore the Jew comment. I just was quiet as he walked away about 30 feet, sitting down with force. We looked at Butters who twitched as he began to chase after Cartman to sit next to him. Cartman placed his arm around Butters' shoulder when he sat next to him.

I looked at Stan quizzically but got the same look back. Since when did Cartman do that stuff? Butters shifted closer to him, but it didn't seem to bug Cartman. Was he unaware that we could see what they were doing? God the fatass was so fucking stupid.

"What is he doing?" Stan just stared, the confused expression on his face deepening.

"I don't know." But it was at that moment I realized what he was doing. He was supporting Butters liking him. He was trying to make him happy? That seemed like a very non Cartman thing to do. There had to be something behind it I just didn't know what yet.

"Let's just keep an eye on him." I suggest looking at Butters' back. He looked so relaxed. More than I'd ever seen him. I really did not understand what he saw in the fat fuck.

"Yeah." He spoke slowly. I assumed he was doing what I was. And so we sat there, staring at them for a few minutes.

I saw something that I didn't think I'd see at all. Butters actually kissed Cartman's cheek! He didn't move away or say any loud rude things to him either.

I looked back at Stan who's jaw was dropped.

"Stan look away just in case one of them looks back." I continued to look at his face, which slowly turned to face me.

"D-did I really just see that?" Stan was stumbling over his words. I nodded. He shook his head.

"He's gonna hurt Butters." Stan seemed more angry than anything now. We all knew Butters couldn't really protect himself.

"He might not?" It definitely came out as a question even though I intended it to be a statement. Stan's face to it though was priceless. I think the shock of me saying that Cartman could be remotely nice beat the fact of what we just saw.

"It's Cartman!" He whispered loudly at me. "You know he's going to twist this in some sick way for his own enjoyment! Look what he already put Butters through!" He was getting a bit louder but controlled his tone due to them not being very far away.

"You never know." I shrugged. It was still a bit shocking to even think about. But then I realized something.

"Don't you love how he called us queer cause you put your arm on me as a friendly gesture? And look at him over there." Stan crossed his arms and gave me that look.

"Okay, I see your point. He might hurt him." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I just wanted to leave but I don't think Stan wanted to leave Butters alone with Cartman, even though they did hang out alone.

"It's getting cold, let's go home." Stan glanced at Cartman and Butters. I sighed.

"I'll get them." I again rolled my eyes as I made my way over.

**Stan's POV**

I still can't believe he even suggest the smallest thought that Cartman could be nice. Everything about him was a selfish need. Everything he did satisfying him in some way. Sometimes he made me so pissed. And what was thinking holding him and letting him kiss his cheek? They were no where near as close as me and Kyle. That's why it was fine for us. Yeah keep telling yourself that Stan.

"Come on Butters, fatass." I heard Kyle talk loudly to them basically ten feet away from them.

"Ay! Shut up asshole!" Cartman yelled and instantly removed his arm from around Butters. It had to be the only thing I've ever seen him move that fast for.

"Yeah whatever fag." Kyle giggled as he turned around to walk back in my direction. He had a huge smile on his face. And for once Cartman didn't say anything. They all made there way over to me in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we going?" Butters looked at me and Kyle with a curious face.

"I guess we'll go to my house." My house was the best option. Cartman's mom babied him too much, Butters' parents were a bit out there, and as much as I loved Kyle's parents, his mom was still a bitch.

"Alright let's go." Kyle for some reason now took the lead. I chuckled as I followed closely behind him, staying a good ten feet in front of Cartman and Butters the whole way to my house.

* * *

As soon as we got in my house we were greeted with something along the lines of what I expected.

"Hey Stan! Hey Boys!" My dad was very perky. And for reasons I'm not sure I wanted to know, he was only in his boxers.

"Ugh! Put some clothes on dad!" It was a bit embarrassing, but not the worst state they have seen my dad in. What made everything worse, and probably scarred me for life, was that my mom walked downstairs just as perky in only her bra and underwear. I closed my eyes.

"Aw-awww!" I put my hand on my face, and I could feel myself heating up.

"Stanley!" I heard her yell and I heard footsteps running up the steps.

"Well we know why they're so happy." Cartman mumbled so only we could hear.

"Fuck you Cartman!" I yelled at him. "Dad please go with her and get dressed!" My voice came out a bit desperate but I mean come on? Why wouldn't I have desperately wanted them to put clothes on?

"Can't a man live a little?" My dad pouted as he walked as slow as he possibly could up the steps. As soon as he was out of hearing range I turned to Cartman, pretty pissed that he had put the image that I was trying to not think of into my head.

"I'm surprised you don't see your mom in nothing all day. She is the biggest slut in town." I smirked slightly knowing that it would strike a nerve.

"You know what? Screw you guys! I'm going home." He pointed to the door as he approached it. He glanced back at Butters.

"I'll see you later Butters." He smiled at him. And it actually looked genuine. Damn, there were just many surprising things happening. I will never forget this day. What could make it more unforgettable? I might regret that question later.

The door opened and closed as he left. I didn't know what me, Kyle, and Butters were going to do but it was the first day of summer so we had to at least have _something_ entertaining in mind.

"Let's just stay down here." I cringed as I thought about what my parents were possibly doing upstairs. Damn Cartman and the images he put in my mind.

"What do you wanna do?" Kyle looked at me. I really couldn't think.

"Let's watch tv till we figure something out." I shrugged and made my way over to the couch, them close behind me. It made things a bit more awkward with Butters here but he is our friend too.

I sat by the arm of the couch, Kyle sitting next to me. Maybe a bit closer than he intended because our thighs were touching. I didn't want to make a big deal of it but he was already making my leg feel like fire. Good things guys didn't turn me on. That would've sucked ass and made this bit of awkwardness worse. At least if it was just Kyle I could lie and say it was Wendy I was thinking about, but I wouldn't even want to have the conversation in front of Butters.

I turned the tv on and put on Terrance & Phillip. That would distract them. But not me.

The whole 20 minutes that were left of the episode all I could think about was Kyle's fucking leg! He would shift every once in a while causing butterflies to shoot through my stomach. I never felt that around him before, but it could be because we haven't been _this_ close for a while.

By the end of the episode my parents came back downstairs. My mom really giggly and my dad practically glowing. Did they really have to while there were kids here? Sick.

"Would you boys like me to order some pizza?" My mom looked at the three of us. I also noticed her glancing at mine and Kyle's legs. I jumped up.

"I'll do it!" It came out squeaky. But I didn't bother to stop as I made my way to our phone. It only took me a minute to order the pizza but it gave me enough time to slightly calm down. When I came back in the living room Kyle and Butters were talking lowly to each other.

I glanced at them suspiciously. But I didn't want to say anything. Kyle would tell me later.

"Thirty minutes till it's here." I stood in front of the couch.

"Cool dude. Did you get pepperoni?" Kyle looked at me hopeful.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at him which got me one in return. His teeth were so bright. He had such an amazing smile.

"Randy stop it!" My mom laughed in a different room. That made me not want to be down here at all.

"Let's go upstairs till it get's here though." I made a slightly disgusted face. They quickly realized why.

When we got in my room we all sat on my floor. And considering I didn't know when we would have time alone with Butters again, I wanted to ask him exactly what was up with him and Cartman the past like year. I let there be a moment of silence to not seem too persistent though.

"Hey Butters?" I tried to sound just curious and innocent.

"Yeah Stan?" He looked at me with a smile on his face and the glow that made him even more adorable in everyone's eyes.

"What is actually going on with you and Cartman?" Yeah. So I made it more blunt. But he had some explaining to do.

"Well we are just good friends." His smile brightened like 5 times what it was before.

"I think he means what we saw earlier." Kyle sounded so sincere with everything he said, to anyone but Cartman.

"I just gave him a kiss on the cheek. Friends can do that." He sounded a bit confused still.

"Have you guys talked about you liking him since Wendy's party?" I felt like I was interrogating him now.

"Yeah. We talk about it all the time. He hasn't said anything bad. He gave me permission to kiss his cheek or even him when I want. Just not in public." His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands. He pulled them away and looked at us frantically.

"Please don't say anything. I wasn't supposed to say anything." He looked scared. What would Cartman do? But I guess if Kyle were in the same position as him, he'd be just as worried.

"We won't Butters. Promise." Kyle looked at him. You could tell Kyle was telling the truth. Well at least I could. It'd be hard for him to bite his tongue I know it.

And that was when it actually hit me. Butters and Cartman kiss?

"Just answer this, how much do you guys kiss?" I needed to know this and I'm sure Kyle wanted to know just as bad. Yeah this day is definitely unforgettable.

"Well whenever I want to." He started playing with his hands and stared at the ground. "We kiss a lot when nobody's around. He confuses me." He looked at me with sad eyes. He liked him and I just really can't understand it. At all. Butters was so sweet that he could probably get a lot of girls in the junior high school, or he'd be the kid that was looked at as a flaming faggot.

But Cartman letting Butters kiss him all the time made no sense to me. Cartman was straight. It's not like I would let Kyle kiss me on the lips as much as he wanted. Even though they were really soft. No! Stop it now Stan! Concentrate on what you guys were talking about.

"I'm sorry. Just don't get more caught up in him. Okay? I don't want him to hurt you. More than he has before." The last part came out whispered as it was intended. I was the only one that knew what I said, even though I knew Kyle was thinking probably most of what I was thinking.

"I'm trying but sometimes even he kisses me first." His face forehead creased in stress. I felt so bad for him.

"If he kisses you first I think he might have some feelings towards you." Kyle surprised me by saying that. Then I realized that I've kissed him once first. I hope he didn't think that about me. It just so happened to be that we glanced at each other at the same time. He nodded once. I guess that was my sign that we weren't going to bring up what I did, just like we had made the deal.

"I hope so. But he wouldn't be my," He shifted his eyes and took a deep breath, "boyfriend." He let out with a sigh. I guess he was still a little uncomfortable with the thought. Or that his parents might send him to that camp again. His parents were just as bad as Kyle's mom, if not worse.

"Just be careful." That was all Kyle could say. That's all I would've managed too.

"Thanks you guys for caring so much." He gave us a heartfelt smile. I knew Kyle returned it to him like I did.

We turned on my tv and played my Playstation 3 for the remainder of the time. As soon as the pizza came we ate quickly. Butters called his parents to check in. But he came back with a sad face to explain that he was grounded for not calling them and that he had to go home immediately.

I felt so bad for him. Kyle did too. But as we sat there in my room, still playing Playstation, I paused the game and looked over at him. My thoughts were bugging me.

"I know we agreed to never bring it up but this is bothering me. Do you think I like you?" He looked at me shocked and turning red.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Of course I would. I don't know why he'd ask that. I nodded.

"I just hope you do." He dropped his head, looking at the ground. His face was heating up fast and I felt bad.

"Well I'm just letting you know that I might not." I felt bad for this, but I could at least do something.

"I know." He sounded so sad.

"But if friends can kiss on the cheek and it mean nothing, why can't they kiss and it mean nothing if we both know it doesn't for me?" Way to make yourself seem gay or bi there homo! He's gonna think I like him. These were the moments I wished I could turn back time.

"I-if that's okay with you, it's fine with me." He got a small smile on his face. I knew he realized I was doing what Cartman was doing. But I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips. As I pulled away he looked into my eyes and leaned in for another quick one.

To avoid awkwardness I pressed pause again, letting the game start back up. This was definitely going to be a day that would never leave my mind. But did I really want to make him happy or kiss him myself?

**Normal POV**

The boys played Playstation the rest of the night. Unknown to anyone but them, they had shared more kisses throughout the rest of the evening Kyle was there. Stan acted like he didn't remember the number, when in reality he was more precise than Kyle. Eight total. And he didn't want to take one of them back. But now he couldn't think Cartman as a queer in the least. But the one thing they both knew was that it was going to be one interesting summer.

**A/N: Wow. I was actually in the word range I thought It'd be. And I know It should be T.V. But if I did do that, the word after it would've been capitalized and fucked it all up. This wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to get this updated. My puppy passed away and I just haven't been in the writing mood. Someone also stated that I was rushing things. And that went a little deep. I mean there like 12 now, and this story started when they were 9. How is 3 years rushing something? The story is going to follow 11 years. It's going to seemed rushed cause I'm not going to touch base on every day. So please let me know if I am. **

**Chin-Chin Rest in Peace baby. **

**6/14/96-2/3/10**

**I have also discovered some medical issues that I have that aren't that good. I'm not gonna die or anything but I'm going to be in pain forever...so for loyal readers that pray, please keep me in prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

A week had passed into the boys last official summer as children. So far they hadn't done much. They hung out with their friends. Luckily none of their parents got into something stupid. But the more hours that went by and nothing exciting was happening, the more they wished their parents were dumber than they were. To Stan's relief, nothing had been happening much in the world that had affected South Park. He felt as though he had to fix everything. Even if Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny usually helped.

Since nothing amazing or exciting was happening, the children were where they were the day school ended. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and Tiffany all sat in a circle facing each other. Tiffany leaning against Kenny's chest in between his legs, holding hands. Stan and Kyle were sitting cross legged, their knees touching. Cartman and Butters sat mere inches apart, but it was very noticeable just how much Butters wanted to move closer. They were discussing possibilities of something to do, but nothing good came to mind.

**Stan's POV**

"I think there is nothing left to do in South Park." Butters sighed. I could tell he was just as bored and frustrated as we all were. I looked around at everyone. Kyle had a thinking face on. His eye brows all furrowed, lips in a straight line tightly together. Cartman looked lethargic. Kenny was staring at Tiffany. Tiffany's eyes wandered around, looking at everything that they could see, except for us. Butters was looking at the ground. I was about to open my mouth to say it but Tiffany beat me to it.

"Let's go to Raison's and get some lunch." Tiffany looked around at all of us seeing if we agreed to it. Kenny's eyes shot open and he stared at her some more.

"Really?" His voice was muffled behind his hood. She nodded, looking him in the eyes.

"It's at least something to do for now." She shrugged again glancing at all of us.

"Sure." Me and Butters said at the time.

"Yeah!" Kenny seemed so excited. I don't blame him though. It's not often someone's girlfriend would want to go around a bunch of hot chicks so their guy could stare at the girls and not pay attention to them much.

"I am hungry." Cartman said a bit excited at the mention of food.

"I guess." Kyle said it slowly. I turned my face to look at him as soon as I first heard his voice. He rolled his eyes ever so slowly. His voice practically droned out. I could tell he didn't care to go. Would he be jealous of me staring at all the girls? I felt kind of bad but I didn't want to pass going up.

"Okay. Let's go." Tiffany stood to her feet, Kenny following very shortly after. "I'll pay for yours babe." I heard her whisper in his ear. She didn't know how to whisper but I guess it was her attempt. He pulled down his hood from covering his mouth and leaned over, giving her lips a peck. She giggled and smiled. Really cheesy. I don't see how Kenny can deal with that. Me and Wendy weren't that bad.

"Thanks." I could hear Kenny's voice clear for the first time in a while. She didn't seem too surprised so she probably hears it a lot. Romance has really got into his head. Such a shame cause he was always one of the funnest of our group. He used to do anything, now he was so mellowed out. The girl was poisoning his mind. She was nice and pretty hot but that didn't excuse what she's been doing to him.

I stood up, watching the others do so, and made my way over to the sickeningly sweet couple. They were giving "googly eyes" to each other. Eww. He's so warped.

I slowed down my pace so I could walk next to someone sane, Kyle. He caught up to me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but give him one back. We slowly made our way down the hill. I noticed Kyle getting a bit shaky on his steps.

I had to help him. So I did, by reaching out my hand to hold right below his elbow, helping steady him. His face began to flush, growing more pink with each second I held it. We had about a minute journey down this hill. I don't know if this so so smart anymore. By the time we get down there, he'll be as red as an apple.

I had to distract my thoughts of him or I'd be blushing soon too. I hate how he makes me heat up. I look over at him, looking at him blush would make me feel better. He was in the transaction of a dark pink to a light red. I knew I wasn't that bad. And apples can sometimes be green...My simile wasn't completely right.

I started reminiscing of Kyle teaching me some words that describe things in English class. Simile is one that I could remember. It was easy to compare Kyle to things, that's how I learned that word so well. I looked at him, taking in his features, the things I saw everyday and had memorized better than the back of my hand.

Kyle's hair was as red as fire. His skin was as pale as porcelain. His touches was as gentle as silk. His eyes were as innocent as a puppy's. He- I was thrown out of thought as I flew forward, somehow catching myself with him own feet, few feet down from where I tripped.

I heard Kyle gasp as he ran down next to me, trying to keep up so I wouldn't fall. I needed to focus on making it down this hill and to Raisins. When we get there, I can think about anything I want. I looked down, not much further.

**Kyle's POV**

I didn't know what was happening. He was holding my arm then I was tugged forward, him still holding it. I let out a gasp, I was frightened, it was quick. But he caught his feet, I realized he tripped. Good thing he caught himself cause I could not have gone for a tumble down this hill.

He looked straight ahead, no longer paying any attention to me. I knew he was looking at me a lot of the way down the hill, I couldn't help but heat up at the thought that I distracted him that much. I was still blushing, but now nobody was paying attention so I had time to cool myself down. It was hard with his hand still on me. My skin was so hot underneath where he held. It was sweating.

That wouldn't help the whole blushing issue. But as we reached the end of the hill, his reaction was what I hoped, he let my arm go. I placed it at my side, staring straight. I couldn't be red with everyone around, especially Cartman, even though he's not one to speak.

I still can't believe he's doing that to Butters. I looked back at them. They were walking arm to arm, lightly talking to each other. I tried to hear what they were saying but it didn't work. They were ridiculously hard to hear. I looked at Kenny and Tiffany who were holding hands, standing as close as humanly possibles.

He still had his hood off and low and behold they were whispering to each other too. Tiffany laughed so much at things that aren't even funny. She didn't make any sense. She was pretty fake the more that I watched what she did to Kenny. She's trying to merge him slowly into the way society wants people to be. Hah. He fell for it.

I shook my head only then realizing that me and Stan were the only two not talking. It made things kind of suspicious considering that everyone else was talking to their current "best friend." I swallowed a mouth full of spit, letting out a sigh. I walked over to Stan, getting a few inches away.

"You didn't get hurt when you tripped, right?" I looked at him with concern. He seemed a bit distant for some reason. I couldn't figure out why. He's never really like this.

"N-no." He shook his head and looked at the ground. Something was wrong, I just know it. I put my hand on his shoulder, getting a bit closer.

"Dude, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself today." It was true in a sense, he'd been kind of quite. But so had I.

"Nothing's wrong." He was still looking at the ground. Not to mention the fact that he mumbled his answer. It was now more than obvious.

"I'm not even going to point out how obvious it is that there's something wrong. You know we can tell each other anything...remember?" The thought saddened me. I told him mine, most of them. The important things, like he knows. He wasn't telling me something that was distracting him from even walking down a hill.

He let out a deep sigh. He lift his head and glanced back at Butters and Cartman, then straight to Tiffany and Kenny. He was making sure they wouldn't hear. I leaned in slightly.

"I-I'm just thinking about what you think...of me." I knew what he meant. I turned bright red. But for some reason, I felt that even that couldn't be distracting him enough to loose his balance that bad. I think that's all I'm going to get though. He was thinking about me...Something about me was making him that out of it?

My heart skipped a beat. I held my breath for a second, then it sped up. He had my heart racing without even trying. Was he just trying to satisfy me to make me happy? I don't think he'd do that. I told him not to. No, he wouldn't have tripped.

He was confusing me so much. I was just happy that before I had time to react I heard a "Woo-hoo!" coming from Kenny. That meant we had arrived at Raisins. I let out a sigh and quickly moved away from Stan. I put my hand to my face, pinching my nose to focus.

"Hi! Welcome to Raisons! Six? Alright let's go." She didn't even wait for our response, it was pretty crowded. I'm not surprised. She grabbed our menus and walked us towards a free table, placing menus in front of each seat. She smiled at all of us.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." She quickly turned and left, just in time to bring in another group. I turned my attention back to my table, everyone was looking at their menus. I lifted up my menu, opening it slowly. The only thing I could think about eating off of this menu was chicken wings and fries.

I lifted my eyes again to browse, since no one was talking. I had to do a very quick shifted double take of the eye to know I saw what I saw. Two menus about and inch or two apart, Butters leaning over, seeing his puckered lips and part of Cartman's body move. Did they seriously just kiss in Raisins?

When it's this crowded? I don't think so. But Cartman cleared his throat.

"I'm thinking a grilled cheese, chicken wings, fries, and onion rings. That should fill me up." He broke and awkward silence in a Cartman way in most people's eyes. But something was going on that we were all missing and being kept out on.

**A/N: So this really sucked. I'm so sorry for the disappointment. But cut me some slack. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. But I am in a slight (major!) Naruto mode right now so yeah. I might be writing a few of those first. (Many yaoi pairings probably. Plus ShikaIno! XD ) But anyways, please leave me a review to let me know I didn't lose you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, really. I've been having so much bullshit thrown on me it's ridiculous. I need all the support I can get. I hope this chapter is a bit better. I think it is muchhhh better. Leave reviews guys! I hope nobody got out of this story cause of one sucky chapter. But I may be getting a new puppy so the thought cheered me up a bit. :)**

**It may seem like the beginning doesn't belong, but it will make sense. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. Only the plot and Tiffany.**

**The Best Times of Life: Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Sharon and Randy Marsh were on their way to the store while their son and daughter were out with their friends. Taking their time and holding hands while Randy drove, the two were rather enjoying the company of each other alone. Pulling up to a red light next to a random little house, Randy watched as a man coughed, practically doubling over from the force. The man disappeared behind the house.

"Hmmm. That's strange." Randy continued to gaze at the spot the man disappeared by.

"What is hun?" Sharon glanced at her husband with curiosity.

"A man was just coughing his lungs out and disappeared behind that house." He looked as though he were contemplating possible situations.

"It's probably his house Randy. You and your over active mind." She play slapped his arm, looking back at the light to see if it had changed, which it hadn't.

"Haha. I guess you're right." He smiled at her. "But my active mind does us both good." He leaned over, nuzzling her neck, making giggles erupt from her mouth.

"SQUEE!!!" The noise caused the two of them to jump and turn their heads abruptly to the direction the noise was coming from. They witnessed the pig run from behind the house, across the yard, in front of the car, and continue on. They stared at each other in disbelief at what they had saw.

"Where did that pig come from?" Randy looked at Sharon confused, all mischievous thoughts shattered from his mind. She shook her head.

"I don't know." Another loud noise jolted the two to reality. The car behind them beeped their horn again. Randy looked at the light seeing it was green and continued to drive on to the store. They decided not to bring it up again and just wait to see if there was something on the news about it later. It wouldn't be another two hours till they got home to turn the television on to the news. Sharon took the groceries to the kitchen while Randy changed the channel to a news station.

An urgent news report flashed across the screen. The words "Outbreak of Swine Flu hits South Park!" were on the screen. Randy quickly shut the television off.

"Sharon!" He quickly jogged into the kitchen.

"What Randy?" She turned to look at her husband, distress written all over his face.

"The Swine Flu is in South Park!" He looked panicked.

"What's the Swine Flu?" She looked at him confused. Sometimes this was the downfall of living in a red neck mountain town. (A/N: Side note, anyone who hasn't seen the "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut" watch it after you read this. Haha.)

"Remember that man that was coughing and then a pig came out?" He was talking fast. He didn't even wait for her to answer.

"He had the Swine Flu! We have to make sure none of us get it! I don't want to be a pig Sharon. I don't want to be a pig!!!" He was overreacting of course, but neither knew. She knew he had put on the news so she thought he had been speaking the truth. They sat there, trying to figure out what to do. They realized that first, they had to call all of their friends and let them know the danger they were in. So for an hour, there they sat, on the phone, warning everyone that they had the possibility of turning into a pig.

**Kyle's POV**

I was right that we were missing out on something. The feeling wouldn't leave the whole time we were eating at Raisin's. I saw the little moments that everyone shared with their "other." While Cartman and Butters had been eating, they would share glances and whispers, and ignored every single one of us. Tiffany and Kenny were in their own "lovey dovey" world. In between bites, many kisses were shared. Like they couldn't wait till later.

The whole time Stan was sitting next to me, my heart pounded. It was difficult to get my mind to focus on much else when he was thinking about me and it distracted him. I knew the overview of what he was talking about, but I didn't think I'd get anything else out of him. I was pretty positive on this. I just had to wait to see what happened. So when our hands brushed together while we reached for our glasses, or we shared a quick gaze, I could do nothing but turn more and more red. But that wasn't to say that he wasn't blushing either.

So when we made our way from Raisin's, I was very surprised when Stan walked shoulder to shoulder with me back in the direction of our houses. Butters and Cartman were walking behind everyone. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Tiffany and Kenny were in front of us, holding hands. So maybe they were a great couple, but it wasn't going to last and Kenny's going to be crushed.

"Kyle? Dude you alright?" I saw a hand wave in my face and turned my attention to the person who the person with a red glove over his smaller hand. Stan's face looked concerned and still flushed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about Tiffany and Kenny." I was surprised at how well and clear my voice came out.

"Why?" He looked taken aback. I wonder why he even wanted my attention...

"I just don't think they're gonna last. Kenny's gonna be shit out of luck when that happens and he'll be miserable." I shrugged. But I know the concern for Kenny was on my face. He was a good person and a good friend of ours. None of us wanted to see it.

"We'll cross that road when it happens. For all we know, they could last." Stan smiled my way. Usually I am the one thinking of positive things with him, it was weird. Things have been so different the past like 2 years...

"Like I was saying before, the new God Of War came out. I was gonna say let's get my mom to go get it for us. It sucks we can't get it our selves." Stan looked upset. I wasn't surprised that he was. A few months ago we had stumbled upon God Of War I and II. It was a fantastic game! And the way you killed enemies, EPIC!

"Are you sure she'll get us a game that's rated M?" I didn't know if she would. But if she wouldn't, I'm sure Stan could convince his dad to get it for us. He liked to be involved in some of the stuff we do anyways.

"If not I'll get my dad to." I knew him and his family so well. Sometimes I felt like I knew them better than anyone else.

"Well let's head home and get it!" I was pumped. I couldn't wait to get it now. So I turned my head back to Butters and Cartman. But as I saw what I saw I cringed a bit. They looked more lovey dovey than Kenny and Tiffany! It's just they weren't touching.

Their faces were both tinted pink and they had smiles on their faces. It was so awkward to see Cartman this way. I didn't like it and I still felt like he's playing Butters. But considering the eyes they were giving each other, I think I'm starting to second guess myself...

"Guys we are going to Stan's so his mom or dad can get us God Of War III. We'll catch up with you later." I knew Cartman, Butters, Kenny, and Tiffany heard us. I got a unison of "Okay" and "See you guys later." We took that as our cue to head out. So we made our way quickly to Stan's. In a matter of ten minutes at most we were there. But something seemed off.

The whole way there I didn't notice anyone on the streets but ignored that fact till we got to Stan's house. It looked like nobody was home, but the car was there. Stan made a confused face as he opened his door to a dark house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back with Kyle!" He yelled as he took his shoes off. I followed suit as we made our way through the house trying to find them. This was really weird.

But as soon as we got to the top of the steps his dad popped out of his room. He scanned us over a few times in a weird way.

"Good, you two aren't sick!" He looked relieved as he got on his knee to grab Stan into a hug. We gave a curious gaze to each other.

"Uh Dad, why would I be sick?" Stan pushed his dad back a bit to look at his face.

"You boys didn't hear!?" He jumped to his feet and ran into his bedroom, only to bring Stan's mom out with him moments later.

"Hear what?" I asked curiously. They were acting so weird.

"The Swine Flu has hit South Park! You'll turn into a pig if you get sick! We warned everyone we could. One man already has it. One pig I should say." He put his hand to his face.

"Sharon what are we going to do?" What on earth are they talking about? There isn't a sickness in the world that could turn someone into a pig. I don't see how they didn't figure this out.

"I don't know Randy. You boys go into Stanley's room till we figure something out. When I talked to your mom Kyle, she said for you to stay here till she can get over here to get you if you two came here." Stan and me were making the same faces at them. They were acting crazy. And that's exactly how we looked at them.

"Oh-kay..." Stan turned to walk to his room, I followed close behind. As we got into the room, he turned the television on and put it to a local news station. So we sat and waited, for what I wasn't totally sure.

"_As been confirmed by fellow South Park citizen's, the Swine Flu has officially made it's way to South Park. Eye witnesses say they saw a man coughing, disappear, and come back as a pig! No word yet on how to handle this. Stay inside and don't let anyone in that seems sick. We will be back to the story at 5pm. In other news-_" Then the screen went black. I glanced over at Stan.

"Something's not right." He stood up and made his way to his computer. I watched him type frantically and then scan the screen. Within minutes he jumped out of his chair and walked out of the room, leaving his door open. I heard him knock on a door.

"Mom. Dad. You guys are wrong. The Swine Flu is just a flu that migrated from pigs to people. You don't turn into a pig, it's just like the flu." He sounded annoyed. Considering how everyone in South Park was gullible, this was probably going to be a problem. Something our parents finally got sucked into...I was hoping this wouldn't happen again.

"I know what I saw Stan!" Mr. Marsh sounded exasperated. "And you can't change that! A man turned into a pig! I refuse to let my family have the same fate!" I heard Stan sigh in anger. He came back in the room and sat on the bed, fingers on his nose, pinching it. He was thinking and annoyed. I don't think this whole situation could get much worse though.

**Stan's POV**

I cannot believe this is happening! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How can I even fix something like this if the whole town is in chaos and the news in relaying wrong information. I have to think. The person out of my friends who can convince people the most is Cartman. But my parents won't let me leave and I doubt that him and Butters even went back home yet.

Damnit! I jumped back to my feet and started pacing. Kyle was looking at me with concern. He could tell I was stressed. But he should be thinking of something to do about this too! I can't be locked in my house for the rest of my life while people in this town think they'll turn into pigs!

I mean, come on! It even sounds stupid thinking about it. I stopped pacing and glanced at Kyle.

"How can we convince the whole town that there is no such thing as a disease that turns you into an animal?" He stared at each other for a long time. Our eyebrows pulling closer and closer as each minute caused more stress.

"I got it! Let's find the guy that they think is a pig!" Kyle smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He's so smart and cute....Not a time to be thinking about that! I shook my head trying to figure out the next step of what to do.

"Well we can't get out of the house to do that or know who the man is." I tapped my chin. This was getting very aggravating. I don't think my parents even know the man they claimed to see all this bullshit happen to. I couldn't just ask them either. This could go on for days...or even weeks.

"We could sneak out after they go to bed?" Kyle was just coming up with more good ideas. They were pretty basic though. I wonder what was distracting me from thinking properly.

"But your mom is going to pick you up." I sounded weird as the sentence came out of my mouth. I couldn't even describe it, but it made Kyle blush very bad.

"I-I can just ask her to stay. Tell her I'm too worried about getting sick." He walked closer to the door, looking back to see if I agreed. I nodded to him and instantly a huge grin plastered on his face as he walked out of my room. I heard his feet padding down the stairs.

I was kind of hoping this would go on for quite a few days so I could be locked in here with Kyle. Maybe I'd let it pass tonight just to get the extra time with him. I could wait till the end of all of this to get God Of War. Kyle was definitely worth it.

~ 6 hours later; night time~

Kyle was allowed to stay with us "as long as this whole thing went on." That's what his mom had told him, we were happy about it but deep down both knew it wouldn't last long. And even though it was summer, we couldn't have sleepovers every day. Plus we were getting a bit too old for them...We would be in 7th grade at the end of the summer.

We ate pizza, since my mom had been freaking out and didn't want to take time to cook. They had to think of "survival plans." I swear people here are fucking stupid. The stupidest people in the world. But that had been three hours ago, and it was now around ten o'clock. My parents had already made their way to bed, even though it didn't matter considering they were out of their room for all of 30 minutes since we got home, and Shelley had already been asleep. She didn't give a shit about all of this.

We had nothing better to do so we sat there and decided to reply God Of War II to brush up on everything before we got the third one. I let Kyle play so I could sit back and think. And that's what I was doing, watching Kyle from behind him and thinking of how much time I wanted to spend with him.

It had been about a week since I had kissed him. The soft feel of his lips still tingled against mine at the thought. I lay my finger tips against my mouth and smile. It wouldn't hurt to do it again, would it?

I glanced at the screen to see what he was doing. He was temporarily ripping Medusa's head off. So I leaned forward and pressed pause. He gave me a curious look but I'm sure that vanished shortly as I didn't wait long to press my lips to his. I really don't know why I've wanted to kiss him or why I love to. But it was feeling as though Kyle was my obsession. He's all I've thought about for the past few weeks.

I felt him tense as I pushed my lips a bit harder against his. This had to have been going on for a good ten seconds or so already. I didn't plan to stop, and I don't think he wanted to pull away either. But this would create questions from him that I probably wouldn't want to answer or know the answer to myself.

It took him another few seconds to register that this was going to be a longer one. I pulled my lips back a split second only to reconnect them. His hands flew to my cheeks as he tried to pull me even closer. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I was happy my parents had secluded themselves to their room. I had no reason to worry that this would be interrupted.

I pulled him even closer by his shirt, maybe a bit too hard. I fell backwards and he was now leaning over me, his chest pushed to mine. We smiled at each other and resumed the kiss. His arms moved around my neck as mine wrapped tight around his waist.

It was getting heated pretty fast. Constant kissing, with no tongue. But I was curious to how his tongue would feel and taste. He probably tasted as minty as he smelled. I felt blood start to rush places they shouldn't have been due to Kyle. But it was happening. This kiss was driving me mad. I've never felt something like this in my life.

I hesitantly let my tongue slip through my lips and brush against his. I felt his chest stop moving, he stopped breathing for a few seconds, but didn't take long to open his mouth. I slid my tongue in, not really knowing exactly what to do. I brushed it against his and was right that he would taste like mint. I couldn't help but pull him even tighter to me and realized that his body was having the same reaction as mine from this.

He made a cute surprised noise. I didn't stop what I wanted to do though. I would pull my tongue back a bit and caress it against his more. He would do the same. It was sloppy and messy, with spit running out of the corner of our mouths, slowly making its way down my face. But I didn't care, this was one of the best experiences of my life.

Whether it was by thought or by natural reaction, he pushed his hips into mine. The pressure of our crotches together made a noise I've never made escape the back of my throat. But the same came from his. This continued on for what felt like hours.

Tongue against tongue, tasting the others mouth. Ever crease, every dip, and every part of each others gums. Hips pushing against hips. Blood rushing faster and faster to our dicks. Noises escaping our mouths only to be muffled by the others.

We both became very out of breath and pulled away. He lay his head on my shoulder, breathing like he just ran miles and miles. I let my head hit the ground with a small clunk. My breathing the exact same way. I closed my eyes and continued to enjoy the heat of his body on mine. I started caressing his back. I can't explain why I did it but it felt right.

After gaining our breath, he sat up and got off of me. He looked at me confused but flustered. I know he wanted to ask. But I was hoping he wouldn't. I didn't want the moment to die. I was happy when he didn't say a word and stood to undress himself and put pajamas on. I couldn't help but watch.

It was at that moment that I realized that I had no fucking clue what was going on with my mind or body. This is my best friend! So I pushed myself off the ground and followed his actions. I turned my television off and made my way to my bed. I looked over at him with a small smile on my face, which he returned without hesitation.

I pulled my blanket and sheet back, laying down closer to the middle of my bed. He caught the hint and did the same. Only inches away from me. He leaned over, pressing his lips lightly to mine.

"Goodnight Stan." He sounded so happy. I hope I didn't do the wrong thing. I don't like him damnit! And I didn't want him to think I did. But having what happened flash in memory in a split second, I knew that's what it would seem like.

"Goodnight Kyle." I heard him sigh contently as he turned away from me, moving his body closer to mine. I reached out and lay my arm over his side. Holding him for the night wouldn't be a bad thing.

It took a bit to fall asleep. From thoughts of what to do about this Swine Flu thing and Kyle filled my head. But as I fell asleep, the last thing that crossed my mind is that I didn't want to be holding anyone else in my bed right now than my best friend. There was a smile there when I fell into a slumber. And I'm sure it would be there when I woke up.

**A/N: So I do think this chapter definitely beats the last chapter that sucked. Leave me reviews please! I need the support to get started again you guys! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers and people that read this story and the people that have my on alert or their favorites! By the way, if there were grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize. I'm only one girl with a lot to do. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I don't know about you guys, but I am pissed what Comedy Central did to Trey Parker and Matt Stone's original creation of the 201st epsiode. That's just fucked up. All of the fans wanted to see that. But here is my next chapter. I hope I get more reviews than last chapter! Help me reach my goal of 100 reviews guys!**

**P.S.- Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I graduate high school in like 2 weeks and am stressed and doing lots of homework. So that's another reason the reviews would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. South Park belongs to two of the most amazing humorous minds in this world, Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I only own the plot line and Tiffany.**

**The Best Times of Life; Chapter 10**

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up with Stan's arm around me, my back against his chest and stomach, and the annoying sound of his dad yelling up the stairs to his mom.

"Sharon! They found the house we saw that guy turn into a pig! They went and knocked and nobody answered!" He was freaking out for no damn reason. You'd think they'd be smarter than us.

"This could be really dangerous! What are we going to do about food and everything else? We can't go to the store. And we don't even know if anyone else has turned into a pig!" His mom yelled back in response. I grunted and rubbed my eyes. It was too early for this. And I was right, it was early. Seven o'clock early. I moaned in frustration and moved closer to the warmth of Stan's body. I was so happy he wasn't awake.

The thoughts of our kiss we shared last night popped into my head. It was at that point that their yelling became low vibration sounds in the background. I couldn't help but let images and what I felt pop into my head. I was on top of him, being pulled closer to him and being kissed. My body and face were burning up.

It was so hot...I never in my life have experienced a feeling even remotely close to that. I hoped he felt the same way. I wanted him to love it like I did...I know that was both of our first kiss like that. But I didn't know if him and Wendy had kissed that way. This made me sad.

I couldn't help but frown and lean even closer to him. In his sleep he curved his body into mine, making me tense, his lips falling next to my ear. He let out a sigh in his sleep, wrapping his arm around me tighter. I wished I could lay like this with him every night. But I really had to try to move on. Nothing could ever happen. But it seems like more and more that he is beginning to like me.

I shouldn't think that either. I 'm just going to get myself hurt. He wants Wendy. So as my heart pounded and I tried to calm myself back to sleep, I listened to Stan breathing in my ear, feeling each breath out. His heart against my back eventually got my heart to reach a normal pace and I was lulled back to sleep, for the second time in his arms that day.

The next time I was aware of something was when I felt Stan's hand gently on my side, shaking me lightly. I felt myself move against and away from his body back and forth numerous times. I couldn't help but smile. I turned my face to look at him. He smiled down at me.

"Good morning Kyle." He looked sleepy, like he had just woken up. He wanted me awake with him. I leaned myself against him, turning my head slightly more.

"Morning." When I looked into his eyes he seemed to have a confused look on his face. It bothered me. I felt like he regretted last night. My heart started to pound and I started to feel anxious again. I hate how he does this to me.

"So uh, do you wanna start figuring out how to get people over this Swine Flu thing?" He looked nervous. I didn't want to make him feel that way...

"Sure, if that's what you wanna do." I tried to sound normal but I know it came out sad. Damnit. I don't even want to kiss him till he kisses me, I am not taking that chance. Although if I am the one to kiss him like he kissed me last night, maybe he'd think about it just as much as me...

"Unless you wanna be trapped here forever." He giggled. I knew he was joking but he knew I wouldn't mind the idea. But I don't think he would either.

"Then we can't get the God Of War game." I let out with a laugh that I could tell sounded uneasy. He was going to know something was wrong...Why the hell does this have to happen to me? All I've ever done is good things...Maybe a few bad ones, but not bad enough for this to happen to me!

"Yeah! So let's get this figured out. It's about ten now. So let's shower and start planning so we can unleash the plan tonight." He seemed kind of excited to get this going. Maybe he doesn't want to spend the time with me. I was looking at his face, and I guess he could see my face fall to a slight frown, because his did the same.

"I call first." I stood and turned away from him, maybe a bit too fast because I got lightheaded. I placed my hand on my head and he was by my side in a second as I slightly stumbled to the side. He was his hand on my arm, supporting me.

"You alright dude?" He leaned in a little, he probably didn't notice. I couldn't help the soft smile and eyes that I gave to him as I looked into his eyes. He was so worried about me. It flattered me.

"Yeah. Just stood up too fast." And then there it was. His great smile. Whenever I saw it I couldn't help but return a smile just as big if not bigger.

"Be more careful next time." He chuckled at me, releasing his hold. So I just nodded and exited the room, walking towards the bathroom. As I got in the shower all I could think about was the kiss, still. This was going to be the end of me. And the whole time Stan was in the shower, I thought about kissing Stan, in the shower...

So when he came back in the room and we began to prepare plans, I was happy at the fact that he didn't realize I wasn't completely listening. Guess I just know him well enough to respond like I'm listening. But after a few hours passing I was able to get my mind into what we were going to do. I may wish to be here a while with Stan, but I know we have to fix this. It was hopefully worth this sacrifice.

So we waited and waited for his parents to fall asleep. It wasn't till around eleven. Shelly was thankfully already asleep. So we had paper in hand, minds set, and made our way out the window with a creepy rope ladder that Stan had in his basement for some reason. I'm not surprised with how weird his family is. But as we reached the bottom of that ladder he looked at me, thoughtful.

"You ready? We can't let Officer Barbrady see us." He gave me a hopeful look. Like he was confident we could do it because we were doing it together, but I could just be over thinking. I just hope not.

"Yeah." I knew I had an excited smile on my face, but I was ready for a bit of an adventure. It had been boring the past few months, excluding the things with Stan keeping me on my toes.

He turned away from me, looking at the paper in his hands, and began to walk, I followed. We continued walking, ears listening closely for people and cars, and in total silence.

Stan's POV

It was ridiculous that there had been that high of a worry of people supposedly turning into pigs. This is now the complete second day this has gone on, and the only people who don't see it as a threat are of course the non-gullible friends of mine, although they all had their moments. But we were going to find this guy and with Cartman's help, prove to this stupid town you can't be a fucking pig!

On top of all of that I was getting the feeling that me and Kyle were kind of acting like we were going out and the thought irked me. He seemed so happy though. I just felt bad. So I came to the conclusion, what ever happens, happens. I'm sure he'll never ask questions because he knows what the response would be.

As the thoughts processed through my mind, I was glancing between the paper, Kyle, and the ground, following the directions that Kyle had hand written for us. His hand writing was so neat for a boy. But even though I could clearly make out the directions, that didn't mean we have to hide from passing cars (for some odd reason) and Officer Barbrady's car (who was ordered to be on patrol as much as possible for pigs.)

As his car turned the corner to begin to approach us, we ran behind a house, in a vacant unused shack sitting in the back. It was quite comfy and not even that dirty. I didn't mind spending a few minutes in it with Kyle, arm to arm, leg to leg, shoulder to shoulder. It was making me heat up some and I could tell by the slight perspiration that I was feeling at the brim of my forehead. But all he did was turn to me, a cute smile on his face. He picked up without me even saying to whisper. He leaned in all close to my ear, his breath hitting it, making me cringe.

"I'm having fun, I feel like we're on a mission." He chuckled lightly, DIRECTLY into my ear. My whole body couldn't help but shudder. It sent a tingle down my spine that I felt rarely.

"I'm having fun too." Was the only way I could respond. I have him a small smile, heartwarming. He seemed to be quite fond of it. His lips were instantly pressed to my cheek. Only for a matter of seconds only to pull away and attach our lips. I was hoping this would become hot like last night, but considering where we were, what time it was, and what we had to do, I don't think he'll let us get that distracted either.

But oh was I wrong. He pushed me against the wall over the shack. It seemed shaky and unstable as I leaned back but I figured it was worth the chance. He pushed his lips into mine even harder, the tip of his tongue brushing against my lip. Which I quickly complied to.

I wasn't sure how long it was going on, and it definitely wasn't intense, but it had a different feel about it. I'm so convinced that things are going to get bad if we keep doing things like that but you can never be too sure and I don't want to stop. I mean, it makes me feel good.

"Uhh, I think he's gone." Kyle broke the silence and I was happy he did. I was staring at his neck in total silence. Why his neck, I don't know but it looked so...lickable. And that's what happened next as I practically forced him too me and placed my tongue at the crook of his shoulder and neck and slowly began to run my tongue up his neck. He let out a deep sigh. I know it was because he was loving this. That made me so happy to know.

Feeling the response I wanted, I pushed my crotch into his, my own problem arousing. I lightly began to suck up his neck. As an actual noise escaped his mouth reality hit me as to what I was doing and instantly stopped.

"Something wrong dude?" He looked at me worried. Must think he did something wrong.

"No we just gotta get this done. Let's go." I gave him a real smile as I left the shack and made my way back to the street. This was going to be hard to deal with.

**A/N: I know it's been a long time and I know this is another chapter where not much happened. But I need to know I still have followers and then I'll force a chapter out by Wednesday** **(June 2nd.) I am sure of that. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter is the last chapter at this age. I'm going to skip to mid or late 7th grade after that so please keep following my fellow Style lovers!**


	11. Important Author's Note!

**A/N: All author's note, sorry. I am curious as to who is still interested in this story? I lost lack of motivation. If you guys are still interested please let me know in reviews the kinds of things you would like to see and what key ages you want me to hit. I will be going over 7th grade, 9th grade, 10th grade, and 12th grade in at least 2 chapters each. And the other grades maybe one chapter each. Who knows?**

**But PLEASE if you ARE interested review and let me know. XD Help me get motivated to write again please. Thanks you guys! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's time to start things moving again if people are still interested. I'm going to try to get 2 chapters out in the next month. Let's hope I stay motivated enough to do that. So add a review to my story please. :)**

**Sorry this took me so long also. I've had a lot going on medically and emotionally. Plus I have been busy with work and other problems and what not.**

**It's also a short chapter, but now I can get past this stupid shit and get on with 7th grade where the romance will start kicking it up a notch. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Except for Tiffany and the plot.**

Kyle's POV

I couldn't believe he just did that. The things that have happened between me and him have been ridiculous. In a good way I guess. But this couldn't be on my mind right now. He was right. We had to focus on getting people to believe this stupid thing is an overreaction. So we continued on our way to the man's house.

Since the location had been discovered, it wasn't hard for us to find. We made our way up to it and looked into the windows, the rooms pitch black. We looked at each other skeptically.

"Should we knock?" I looked at him questioningly. There were only a few option we had.

"I guess, and if he doesn't answer maybe we should just go in. It can't be that hard to convince him, can it?" He frowned but stepped closer to the door. He knocked a good fifteen times. He started to look slightly irritated.

He reached for the door handle and tried to turn it, and our luck it was unlocked. He smiled at me and started to sneak inside slowly. I followed closely, placing my hands lightly on his back.

"It's really dark in here, I can barely see." I lied as my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. But I wanted an excuse to at least touch him a little...

"Neither can I." He chuckled lightly as we made our way to the stairs. He started to slowly make his way up the stairs in a low position. I followed in the same manner, enjoying my view that he didn't know I could see well. As we made it to the top of the steps we stood slowly.

We made our way through the hall, looking in each room. I heard a faint sound down the hallway and I was sure that Stan heard it too because he started to move towards it.

"Um excuse me? Sorry to come in without you letting us in, but everyone thinks you're a pig." Stan said nervously into the door, which was shut.

"Who's in my house!" We heard a congested sounding man say. He whipped open his door with a look a freight and anger. We both jumped in fear and his face softened a bit as he looked down at us.

"What are you boys doing in my house?" He asked with attitude, sounding annoyed. Stan just smiled at him nervously. I'm happy that he could take the lead of the situations.

"Well you see sir, everyone thinks you have the swine flu, and well, turned into a pig. We think it's a bit ridiculous and we need your help to show everyone that you aren't a pig and you just have a cold or the regular flu." Stan explained with a steady voice.

The man looked at us really confused then starting laughing. Me and Stan made a shocked face. Stan and I backed away a bit. He smiled at us.

"Yeah I can help you kids out. This damn cold won't go away. I've had the coughs and sniffles for two days." He looked at us amused. So we nodded at each other.

"Tomorrow meet us by the mayor's office at noon?" I looked at the man, asking him hopefully.

"Sure kids, I'll help you out. But get out of my house so I can sleep for now." He started walking towards the stairs and he turned a light on.

"Alright. Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow." I said as we started to make our way down the stairs and out of his house. I was hoping this would go over quickly so we could walk the streets and go out and play.

We waved goodbye to the man as he led us out the door, and we started to walk to the next place we would have to go, Cartman's. It only took no more than ten minutes for us to get there, even by foot. And I walked on his window. I hated this fat ass, but he could convince people to do things easily so we will let him tell everyone about this stupid thing.

Within a minute he came to the window and half assed opened it. He looked at us as if he was totally uninterested in why we were there. And I'm sure he knew why.

"What are you guys doin here?" He asked us through a half yawn. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He knows exactly why we would be here. But Stan started talking and I was happy, cause that fatass just pissed me off.

"That guy that they think is a pig is going to meet us at the mayor's office at noon. Meet us there too. You need to tell everyone that he is just sick, he's not a pig, then he'll come out and show everyone he's okay then we can get on with our lives." Stan sighed annoyed. Cartman just made a sound like he was amused. He was going to make this difficult.

"Fine, but only cause I'm bored as fuck cause none of my friends can leave their houses." He sounded annoyed too, but agreed easily. We all thought it was stupid. People will see tomorrow. So we said bye to Cartman and left for Stan's house, we had to sneak back in, get to his room.

We lay there in his bed inches away from each other. If I said that I didn't wanna move closer it'd be a lie. I turned to face him, his eyes were closed. I smiled softly to myself. These were the times that I'd remember when I was older, and the thought made me smile more.

It was until minutes later than I realized he was asleep, I moved a bit closer, noticing his hand was an inch away from mine. I couldn't help but hold his hand. I closed my eyes in content and went to bed. This whole thing would be over tomorrow.

**Stan's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I saw that Kyle was rather close to me and holding my hand. I chuckled lightly to myself at the fact that he was afraid to hold me. Hold me? Ugh, come on Stan get a grip. I sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was...11 o'clock. We didn't have much time to get ready. So I glanced over at Kyle and shook him lightly.

"Wake up Kyle, It's eleven." I watched as he turned away from me in annoyance of being woken up. I shook him again, repeating myself a bit louder. He slowly sat up and looked at me with tired eyes and a soft smile. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face. He was starting to look cuter and cuter everyday.

"Eleven? We have to hurry dude!" He said through a yawn. He stretched and got to his feet and I quickly stood up. We both had to take showers and had limited time so I know we would argue over who got to shower first. But it did take Kyle more time since his hair was so thick and there was so much of it. So without even having to argue I thought it'd be best for him to go first. I could take a 5 minute shower.

"Take your shower now and I'll get mine after you." I said with a smile, trying to look unconcerned over our short amount of time. He nodded at me and walked into the bathroom. I got my clothes out and everything situated so that we could get things done faster after I was out of the shower. It took him ten minutes to shower. Then I jumped in. By the time I got out it was 11:20.

All that was left now was getting dressed, and getting to the mayor's office in time. I could only imagine how mad that guy would be if we weren't there when he had to leave his house when he was sick. But we walked out the front door by 11:35 which gave up just enough time to make our way into town towards the mayor's office.

By the time we reached the point, Cartman and the man were already there. I glanced at the clock and saw we were there with 2 minutes to spare. I smiled at Kyle as we approached Cartman and the man. He smiled back at me knowing that we were accomplishing our goal.

"It's about time you guys got here." Cartman said with slight attitude as he looked around. We knew there wouldn't be anybody here. And that was something we just realized. But apparently Cartman was one step ahead.

"I called the news station a few minutes ago and said there was a pig running around here, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Cartman looked amused at us that we hadn't thought of it first. But it was a good thing since we were worried about everything else.

"Okay so when they come here just start telling them Cartman, maybe they'll be live. It'll work." I said to him. Cartman just shook his head at me.

"Well of course they'll be live! People are going to want to see the pig for themselves! And they know every grown up is watching the news." As soon as Cartman finished his sentence we heard two car doors close. All 3 of us smiled at Cartman made his way up to the news anchor.

"I'm the boy who called about the pig. It was over here." He said innocently to the news anchor. The camera man got his camera ready and pointed at the news anchor.

"Live in 3, 2, 1." The camera man pointed at the news anchor who became super serious.

"This is Tom with a special report on the Swine Flu epidemic. A pig has been seen by the mayor's office by this little boy who I am with. We will now get details from the little boy." The news anchor, who's name was apparently Tom, reached down to hold the microphone in front of Cartman, who took it.

"There is no pig. I said that to get the news guy here. Now listen people. That guy that everyone thinks is a pig, isn't a pig at all. He's STILL human. He's right back there." Cartman turned to look at me, Kyle, and the man. The camera man pointed his camera in shock. Within seconds the anchor man had his hand over his ear listening to something. He took the microphone back from Cartman.

"It seems the news room just received a call from a Mr. Randy Marsh who says and I quote, 'That's the man who was a pig! But he's not a pig.'" The anchor man looked back over at us and the man. I decided to walk over and inform all these nimrods what the swine flu was. So I took the microphone.

"I learned something these past few days. One, the Swine Flu is just like the flu. People die from the flu still, and it will continue to happen. But you don't turn into a pig! And another thing I learned the past few days is that no matter how glorified the news or the government try to make something like this, it's probably not as serious as they make it out to be. So what? There's another kind of the flu. And that surprises everyone? I just wanna get my God of War game." I said sounded agitated at the end. I dropped the microphone and walked off with Kyle and Cartman. The man walked over to the news anchor and started explaining things from what I guessed.

By the time me and Kyle got home, his mom was waiting there for him, giving him a big hug since she hadn't seen him for days. He hugged her back with a smile on his face. My parents smiled at me, my mom handing me money.

"This is for that new game you want so bad Stanley. Sorry we didn't believe you." My mom smiled at me even bigger, kissing my head. Why did parents always do embarrassing things? I'm just happy this whole issue was over. So with permission from his mom and mine, Kyle and I walked to town to go get our God Of War game as stores started opening back up.

We got home around 2, playing God of War till about 7 when it was time to eat. I was invited over Kyle's house since he had been with my family the past few days. I was also invited to sleep over which I was quite happy about.

As we lay in his bed later that night I had an overwhelming feeling to hold him. I'm sure he got this for me all the time. The thought made me smile as I pulled him close to me and snuggled into him, mumbling a goodnight to him. I received one back before I quickly fell into a slumber. It was a nice way to go to bed.

**A/N: Not much Style moments, I know. But I needed to get past this stupid thing. So I did, hopefully in the next week I'll have the next chapter up if people want this story back. Review! And please don't comment on the lack of Style. We all know I had to get this chapter done with.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY! GRADE 7 FINALLY! Here we go! Review my lovelies, pleaseeee. Lol. I know It's been taking me forever to update and I've been writing this story a little over a year...which means a chapter a month. THAT'S SLOW! I'm going to tryyyy my hardest to do to chapters a month if I still keep getting those reviews in. I am in a South Park mood. So here ya are.**

**I also realized that I didn't put the title in the last chapter, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

**The Best Time of Life; Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

The boys of South Park were no longer little boys. They were now in Jr. High. They were starting to become young adults. Summer continued on as they had intended it. Doing all the stupid childish things they wanted to do together before their time to act as kids ceased. Cartman and Butters started to become slightly more distant from the group of friends, but grew even closer to each other. Stan and Kyle could only grow closer and it was more noticeable with every passing hour they saw the other's face. Tiffany and Kenny's relationship was still surviving the odds, they seemed to be so in love.

They all received their schedules a week or so before school started, soon to learn that they didn't really have the classes they wanted. Stan and Kyle had two classes together, much to their disappointment. They ended up not even being good classes. Cartman and Butters lucked out and got three classes together, the most of any of them had with whom they wanted. Tiffany and Kenny just had Lunch together, but they didn't mind it. They talked about how they were always going to skip it and the things they could accomplish in about 40 minutes.

Time seemed to go slow as the final week of summer went by. That is, up until the last day. The day seemed to go by so fast, no matter how bad they didn't want it to. They didn't want it to end. But as they went to bed the night before school started, they all realized that it was time to start growing up and have fun in totally different ways. It wasn't going to be about playing games like they used to. Pretending to be ninjas, playing Lord of The Rings in role play version, no more silly half assed pranks or ways to make money, they'd be able to think of better things to do now.

Minds more matured, more understanding of things that happened in the world. It'd take time but they'd learn. The new things they would experience through the next few years were unknown to them but a thought deep in their minds. They would meet new friends, new people they didn't like, and new people that would bother them in SOME way. But it was all part of growing up. As they fell into a slumber the children who were entering Jr. High as young adults grew anxious for what was to come. They would soon grow to love getting older, even if they weren't too fond of it now.

**Stan's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock and hit the off button. I sat up and tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. I was excited to go to school. I was a little mad that I wouldn't see Kyle much during the day though. But there was time in between classes hopefully...I made my way to the bathroom to start my shower and start my morning of getting ready for school.

I had to admit that I wasn't used to getting up this early, but It wasn't that hard either. I showered, dressed, got my things together, and ate all in time to be able to call Kyle as I walked to the bus stop. Not much to my surprise, he was on his way there too. We talked till we met up, arriving 10 minutes before the bus was to come. We talked about how we thought the day would go.

I watched him smile as his excitement grew of all the new things he would learn. It was honestly hard to pay much attention to what else he said. He was cuter and hotter to me every day. It was as the summer drew closer to an end that I realized I did like like Kyle...I would never admit it out loud intentionally but I was finally able to tell myself. I wasn't mad. It was probably bound to happen to us based on our friendship. But I was pissed at myself that I kind of admitted my feeling to him...

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kyle shook my shoulder lightly. I hadn't even noticed I had zoned out that much. I looked over at him and was about to open my mouth when Cartman and Kenny came into his view. I could tell because he rolled his eyes at Cartman as he let out a sigh, stopping next to me. Normal conversation, and arguments between Kyle and Cartman, went on till the bus arrived minutes later. We got on, and to our surprise, there were new kids on the bus.

South Park was small and because of that we had to go to Jr. High and High School with people from other little towns close to us. There were only two other ones. **(A/N: I don't think this is true or anything, but it makes things easier for me and makes it easier for things to fall into place later. So go along with it. :) alright?) **I sat there and imagined the types of people I was going to meet as I took my seat. Although it was hard to concentrate due to how close Kyle sat to me. We were thigh to thigh and I could feel his body heat radiating to me. I just wanted to get through the day now so I could be in one of our bedroom's alone with him.

I stared out the window as I thought about the things that happened to me and Kyle throughout the summer. By the end of the summer we had to have had about 15 intense make out sessions. One of which escalated to the point where shirts were removed and we ended up grinding against each other for a few minutes. That had been the last one that had happened about 2 weeks ago.

We hadn't talked much about it after I grew irritated about how much I enjoyed it. I had also let it slip out of my mouth during an argument with him that I enjoyed it as much as it seemed I did. Which then led to more arguing and him accusing me of acting weird...which then led to me confessing one more thing I hadn't wanted to confess to him. I had also let it slip that I was pretty sure I liked him. I instantly regretted letting it come out of my mouth.

I remember the shocked look on his face, me clamping my hand over my mouth, and walking away as though it never happened. Thankfully he never brought it up. But based on how he's been sitting very close to me, holding me when we were alone, and picking up on the normal kisses, I think he figured out that I was sure I did like him...

As we approached the school I noticed Kyle look over at me with a worried and slightly upset look. This made me instantly worried.

"Why are you making that face?" I looked at him curiously as he sighed and looked down.

"I'm just not going to be used to being away from you almost the whole day at school. Two classes is only 80 minutes. That's not much time at all." He gave me a sad crooked frown look. I shook my head and glanced around real quick to see if anyone was paying attention. When I saw they weren't, I lay my hand on his knee and rubbed it soothingly for a few seconds. I smiled at him with him returning it fully.

"You'll be fine. You'll see me all day afterward." I nodded with him also returning it. As the bus stopped we stood and entered Jr. High for the first time. This was going to be an interesting day.

**Kyle's POV**

I was upset as Stan walked away from me to go to his homeroom to receive his information. I wouldn't see him till 4th and 9th period. At least I got to see him before school ended. But then the day would move slowly to each of the classes. It's great that the beginning and the middle of my school day had to go the slowest.

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings as I went to find my homeroom. I also knew that there was a possibility that Cartman was in my homeroom. This was going to be miserable without Stan. And as I reached my homeroom I was right that the fat ass was in there with me, great.

It made it even worse that the first day or possibly even the first week was going to be all introduction stuff. I knew I wasn't going to be interested in meeting anyone new. And I planned to stick to my old friends as long as I possibly could and I would focus on my school work. Also I would still put a lot of my attention on Stan. That's where it has been going to the past few years anyways...

The rest of the day did drone on as I had thought it would. And the next few days didn't seem to go that fast either. I was happy that I had lunch with Tweek, Craig, Token, Bebe, and Jimmy though. That would at least make that interesting and fun. And they were also the people I was planning on sitting with all year. But it was annoying to listen to Bebe talk about how Wendy and Stan needed to get back together.

It was also through her and not Stan that I discovered that Stan and Wendy had about 4 classes together, including lunch. I wonder why he didn't tell me...I decided to give him a month or so to tell me, to make a move on me, anything. I still acted the same and did things first as I had been, with the kissing, holding, etc.

But he didn't. I was disappointed to a point that I would never be able to explain to anyone. But I just didn't know how to bring it up. As Thanksgiving drew near and no intense make out sessions were started, I started seeing him a bit less each day, and he still didn't tell me about him and Wendy being in so many classes together, I got fed up. I decided to confront him.

When he came to my house on our half day to start our Thanksgiving break, I made it clear that I was irritated. I was surprised that he waited so long to ask me what was wrong. But he waited till we were in my room after we both sat on my bed, him sitting pretty close also to my shock.

"What's wrong Kyle? You haven't seemed to be in that great of a mood lately..." He looked at me worried. To me it was now kind of all fake now. And I was about to lash out on him because I knew he wouldn't give me answers.

"I'm mad Stan. I'm pissed cause you didn't tell me you had classes with Wendy and you haven't said anything or done anything after basically telling me you like me and you've been spending less time with me everyday! What's wrong with you Stan? I don't get why you'd do something like this. It's shady and sketchy...It makes me think you're with her..." I looked down. I was so worried that he was with her again. Bebe hadn't said anything but that could be because they asked her to. Cause unlike Stan, I told him who I sat with at lunch and stuff.

"I don't want to talk about this stuff Kyle. And I didn't tell you about Wendy so you wouldn't act like this. I didn't think you'd find out. Apparently Bebe didn't understand what not telling you meant..." He sighed and looked away, placing his fingertips against the corner of his eyes like he did when he was frustrated. I didn't care, I wanted my answers.

"Well why didn't you want me to know exactly? Am I just overreacting or are you going out with her?" I glared at him, looking all over his face for if he would tell me the truth. And as he dropped his hand, I could see the guilt on his face. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. I was becoming enraged. This was going to put some friction on our friendship.

"Yeah I am going out with her again. Okay? That's why I wanted to come over less cause you were still kissing me and stuff and I didn't want to tell you. I'd feel too bad..." He stood up, walking a few steps away from me. I stayed on the bed.

"No it's not okay. You told me you basically liked me a few weeks before school! And now it's nothing all of a sudden!" I started to raise my voice, happy that nobody was going to be home for at least another 30 minutes.

"It's not that it's nothing!" He turned to face me to defend himself. He couldn't even give me a real reason. Ugh! Figures.

"Then what is it Stan?" I asked aggravated. He took a step closer to me, seeming to move without thinking about it.

"I just wouldn't go out with you!" He yelled and I could see the instant regret on his face. He wasn't doing to well at keeping things he wanted to keep to himself lately...I knew he only yelled it out of the constant back and forth we were having, and talking without really thinking. But it still hurt. I knew it wasn't me personally...I knew he just didn't want to be with a boy. I looked away from him.

"Just go..." I mumbled out to him. He was in front of me faster than I could comprehend. He pulled me into a tight embrace, which I returned lightly. I didn't really want his sentiments...

"I didn't mean it like that...Even if we ever went out nobody would ever know..." He spoke quickly and quietly to try to fix what he said...I just don't get why he would care what other people thought if we were happy. If Cartman could even not care, why couldn't he...?

"Don't worry about it. Go have fun with your girlfriend." I said with pure attitude, dropping my arms from hugging him back. I hoped that was enough to make it obvious that I wanted him to leave. He pulled back slightly looking at me with sad eyes. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. It made me heart pound.

"I'll leave, but maybe we can go out secretly...think about it." He stated as he quickly turned around to pick up his stuff, ending with a quick 'think about it' before he closed the door. I was truly taken aback and unsure of what to do. I sat down on my bed and thought for hours of what I should even say to that or how I should act to him, but I realized I should just see how I feel after a quick nap as I grew exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I entered my sleep.

**Normal POV**

As the month passed quickly and Christmas soon approached, Kyle had never given Stan an answer to his request. Although Stan never commented on it out loud, he couldn't express to himself enough how bad he wanted Kyle to take the offer. It wasn't something he wanted to talk much about in person either. He was stuck until Kyle said something or until he couldn't take it anymore.

But Stan continued his relationship with Wendy, Kenny with Tiffany, and Butters and Cartman growing closer with each passing day still. Stan and Kyle still hung out, neither made any bit of affection for the other show, just their great friendship that they had before the whole fiasco. But as the New Year came and time for second semester drew near with no change, Kyle realized it was time to give Stan a taste of his own medicine, so he set out to do just that.

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter besides I didn't really like it but things'll make more sense in the next chapter. I feel bad for everyone. This is how things needed to be set up for me to be able to progress each year at one semester a chapter. So if you don't like how the chapter is set up, also let me know that. I said only two chapters a year. Am I moving this year too fast? Please let me know and review! I am very tired and worked on this till 7:30am for you guys to be able to read this. Baha. That has to count for something. So sorry if there are spelling or any other mistakes.**


End file.
